Il Stellato Cielo
by YocchanTensai
Summary: Tsuna is left alone with Giotto and Reborn. Someone pay Tsuna a visit... Guess who is it D
1. The Beginning

**Title : Il Stellato CIello **

**Pairing : G27/R27(not sure)  
**

**Rating : M Warning : Don't read this if you got a homophobe!! and this crap will turn lemony at the later chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR. It belongs to MEGA LORD AMANO Akira**

**......Chapter 1, The Beginning......**

It's a beautiful and heavenly peace early morning in namimori until earthquake and 'BOOM'ing sound erupted from the direction of Sawada household.

Tsuna is running around his little bedroom, both hands covering his head, avoiding the grenades and bombs that were being throwed by Reborn.

"Gyaaaah! Reborn!" Tsuna squeak when a dynamite almost land on his brown locks.

"Don't run, baka-Tsuna! I'll rip you into pieces and feed you to fish if you keep running! Now, sit down and get the next answer right or i'll blow up that puny brain of yours!" Reborn said with expresionless face. Hearing the statement, Tsuna sat down.

"Fine! But stop throwing the bombs and other dangerous stuff at me!"

"Then, 4th question. What's the name of the vongola famiglia second boss?"

"R-Ricardo."

"Right," Reborn smirked. "Next. Who IS THIS?" Reborn pulled out a worn out 'black and white' photo from his pocket. The photo shows a man in a pin stripped suit with a spiky hair, similar with Tsuna's. Tsuna paled. Who the hell is that stupid guy in the photo that is going to make his devilish tutor blow his brain? he thought to himself.

"I-I-Umm, I don't know..."

silent....

"Baka. You don't know who the hell is this? You know Ricardo but you don't know the founder of vongola??? This is Giotto, the first boss of the vongola famiglia, you stupid idiot!"

"Gyaaaa!" Tsuna covered his head when reborn start to pull out his torture equipment and bombs.

"Die, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn raise his hand to throw the dynamite. 'how am i supossed to know the face of person who have died hundred years ago??' Tsuna thought to himself.

Before Reborn could throw the dynamite, Nana appears with a bag on his left arm. a smile is plastered on his face.

"Reborn-kun, do you want to go shopping with mama?" she asked.

"Ah," Reborn nod and jump onto Nana's shoulder."I would like yo buy some cofee beans."

"Tsu-kun, i think you better get going or you'll be late for school." Tsuna run off to his bed and grab his clock. Blood rushed out from his face. 7:55. The school starts at 8 o'clock.

"Hurry up, Tsuna, or else, Hibari will bite you to death." Reborn said before dissapearing with Nana.

Tsuna got paled at the statement. Bitten to death by Hibari is not a little problem. It's a HUGE problem! Tsuna rushed towards his wardrobe, pull out his uniform and run down the stairs while trying to put his hands through the uniform. He run out of the house without taking any breakfast and rushed to school in recorded speed. He reach the school yard right when the bell rang. He walks to the school building slowly. well, it's more like crawling than walking though. He stoned when he feels a cold hand touch his shoulder. He twist his head to the side to see the hand's owner. Namimori most scary disiplinary comite's president is glaring at him with a pair of piercing grey eyes.

"What are you doing here, Sawada Tsunayohi?" Hibari say in a monotone voice.

"H-hiiieeee! Hi-Hibari-san!!" Tsuna jump backward when their eyes meet.

"Class will start anytime soon, hurry up to your class or i'll bite you to death."

"H-Hyaaaahh! Don't bite me to death Hibari-san!!" with that, Tsuna run off to his classroom without wasting any time.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

When he reach the class, Gokudera and Yamamoto are already there in their daily routine of 'arguing'. Tsuna open the door and walk toward his seat. Gokudera stop in the middle of his cursing and run to Tsuna.

"good morning jyuudaime," he said with a cheerfull voice, tottlaly different with the one he used when he was arguing with Yamamoto.

"Good Morning, Tsuna!" Yamamoto said with his usual 'easy-going' attitude. "Good morning, Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna replied with a smile.

Yamamoto laughed. Catching all of his classmates attention. "Haha, i guess that you're almost got bitten to death by Hibari 'again', aren't you Tsuna?" He Grinned, and the class burst into laughter. Tsuna Blushed and smack his face onto the table. He's just to tired to deal with them.

* * *

The classroom door slide open and their homeroom teacher step in. "well, good morning guys, have you heard that i'm getting married?" he said

All the student become silent. No one know. No one remember.

"Ahahah, guess i got forgotten again." He said with a sad smile.

All The student feel a little bit guilty because of that little expression. So to change the atmosphere, Yamamoto put his usual grin on his face and congrate the teacher.

"Waooo, Happy Wedding Sensei!" He said in cheerfull voice which can soothe everyone sadness. and the teacher know the fact that Yamamoto wan to change the atmosphere and smile.  
"It's still next week. So there will be a new teacher that will replace me. Actually, i want to keep teaching until two days before the wedding, but my fiancee decided to threw the wedding party in our hometown, kyoto. so, i need to prepare it, and i'll fly to tokyo tomorrow afternoon. So please let me introduce the teacher who will replace me."

Tsuna Paled even when the new teacher still outside of the classroom. 'There's no way HE is the one who's gonna be the replacement teacher!' he scream in his head. 'But the aura is definitely no one else's.' He keeps screaming in his head. But poor Tsuna, his intuition is right. The new teacher stepped into the classroom. Black Aura. Black Suit. Black Fedora. Reborn. It's really Reborn who stepped into the room. But the one that surprised Tsuna is not the Reborn itself, but the form he's on. He's taller than Tsuna. Taller than the homeroom teacher. as  
tall as Yamamoto. Since when Reborn got back to his original form? Is that how he supposed to look like?

Reborn is now standing in front of the classroom. Right beside the homeroom teacher. He got a slender body. His face gets cooler and more handsome. and the cruelness and slyness on his face is still there. he got a small smirk on his pale white face. Of everything that Tsuna could say about him, the one which the most fitting is 'sexy'. Reborn definitely IS a sexy man. Class is silent. Everyone in the class got the 'what-the-hell' and dumbfounded expression on their faces. All the girls mesmerized by him. The one who got to remove it is reborn itself. but it only makes the girls become more crazy at him.

"Good morning everyone," His voice is not like it used to be. now, it is smooth and flawless. It's like a melody in everyone's ears."As your homeroom teacher said, i am the new teacher who will replace his position as your homeroom teacher for a while. Let me introduce my self first. My name is Reborn. I'm new in here. Nice to meet you, and I hope we could get along." he continue. Reborn is smirking in the end of the statement. Everyone got excited. Except Tsuna. His legs is shaking under the table, and cold sweats run down his face. 'Reborn smirking is not a good thing.' he thought. 'It definitely is a BAD BAD thing.'

"Reborn-sensei is the one who will replace me for this one year. He got his third bachelor degrees in Oxford. Since today is his first day, you can ask him questions so that you can know  
him better. So let's start now."

One girl stand up and raise her hand. "Sensei, where did you come from? at first i thought that you're japanese since your eyes and hairs are black. but i realised that you're not japanese after i saw your face for a while."

Reborn smiled. Sharp. He one outside the mafia and Tsunas 'Family' knows that he's not a japanese. "you got a pair of beautiful sharp eyes, miss...?"

"kyoko" she added

"Miss kyoko." he continue. Sharp and Smart. He thought. "you're right. I'm not a Japanese. I'm an Italian'"

"Sensei!" Other student stand up and give him more question. "How old are you?" she asked. Her face is shining in hope that Reborn will be around 20.

"I'm 23, I think."

"Sensei, where did you live?"

"It's a secret."

"Sensei, can you give me your phone number?"

"sure. It's **+62813488*******." Reborn answer simply. Students pull out their text book and start to write the number down. Especially girls.

"Sensei, are you married?"

"nope."

"Are you single?" Every girls in the class waiting for his answer impatiently.

"yes."

after hearing the things they want to hear the most the girls cheered in happiness. They're started to get out of control. All The boys sighed. Some of them will have to lose their girlfriend.

"Sensei! What type of girl do you like the most? A cute one or a sexy one?"

"a cute one i think, and a bit clumsy."

"Sensei, Have you ever had sex?"

Reborn is a little bit shocked. He didn't thought that a little cute girl could ask that kind of thing simply. But he keep his still expression and answer in a monotone voice."yes." The old homeroom teacher and Tsuna choked at that simple answer. The teacher mentally shocked. 'How could he answer that in a calmly?' And that little question change everything. The girls remove they fur and let out their true self.

"Sensei! How many times have you done it??"

"I don't know. I didn't count"

"Sensei! What position do you like the most?"

"How many turns did you do?"

"Where did you did it?"

"Do you want to try me?"

Reborn sighed. Kid Nowadays. He thinks. But the question is not important and that is not a confidential things, so he just answer it bluntly.

"Every position is fine. Turns based on the mood. I did it when i feel like, so i don't have an exact place. and, ai think girls at your age shouldn't think about it right now."

The homeroom teacher getting dizzy and he looks like ready to faint. The students question got out of nowhere and the new teacher keep answer it bluntly in a perfect pace. If he didn't stop it right now he don't know what will happen.

"Students, i think it's enough. We will stop here. . There are 3 new teacher beside Reborn sensei, you will be meeting them later. pack and go home. Reborn-sense will have to come with me" The boys cheered, but the girls groaned in dissapointment. Tsuna pack in lightning speed and run out of class before anyone and even reborn could call him.

* * *

A loud boom erupted from the direction of Tsuna's house (again). Tsuna saw smokes flowing out above his house roof. He quicken his speed and rushed towards his house and saw lambo crying in front of his house's gate. Pink smokes are flowing out from his bedroom window.

"Lambo! What's wrong? What Happened?" He asked the crybaby.

Lambo stop his crying for a while to look at Tsuna and then continue his crying, even louder.

"Bazooka! Exploded! Lambo didn't do anything!I Pin Saw!" I Pin say from behind lambo. Tsuna smile at her try to protect Lambo. Then, he run into the house and rushed to his bedroom. Smokes are flowing out from the door chink litte by little. He opened it and cough when thick smokes burst out and cover his eyesight. The smoke cleared out after a while. Tsuna got paled when he saw a body lay right on his bed, unconcious. He's more shocked when he saw the person's face. It's the one who should have died hundreds years ago and no chance being able to be there now. The pin strippedguy that almost make Reborn killed him...

"G-G-Giotto!?" He screamed in recognizion "Vongola Primo?????"

_TBC~_

**Author Notes:**

**Hi There!  
ARRRGHHH my Hands are getting sore because i'm not used at typing. But, It's Finally done! It take me weeks to finished this because school and other crappy stuff. Well i think no one knows me yet, I'm Yocchan. Yoroshiku~ I want to make this Fiction a long story, but since i'm a newbie and this is my first project i'll need helps from you guys. Please Review and Comments! lol**

**Sorry if there's something about the writing or typing (Case and etc). Sorry, i'm really suck at grammar and the text format becomes awfull when i upload it. Ou yea, you could give me ideas for the next chapter since i haven't think about it. Thank you for those who are reading and reviewing. ^^**

**ANd i'm here searching for friends, a real friends. So if you don't mind please be one. If anyone could give me their facebook accounts i'll be happy to give mine lol**

**p.s: The phone number is mine (it's real) That's why it got cencored XD  
**

**p.s: Thank you to snow-chan (writer of my beloved and never let go) beacause she's the one who inspired me to write this thing. and sorry if i ever do something that annoy you in this past few months.  
**

**ps: I don't put crappy (you know what i mean by crappy *grin*) things in my facebook .**


	2. Explanation

Note: Read before proceed:

- I can't speak italy, so i use a translator instead.  
- Tsuna understand if people speak italian, but he can't speak.  
- I'm sorry, the story line wrecked!! - BIG THANKYOU for people who Reviewing me in the last chappi: kLutZdin0 , CH0C0CANDYZ , HappybeeJrr , H. Veldargone , YaoiLuverYukito ^^ I LOVEEEE YOU GUYSS ,  
YOU GUYS BRIGHTEN MY LIFEE XD

_____Chapter 2, Explanation_____

Tsuna run back to his school as fast as he could. He ignored everything that past by him. Hibari is no exception. Tsuna run past him and the school gate without saying a single word, making the prefect glare at him. But Hibari didn't bite him to death. He let Tsuna go. He smirked. Something interesting must be going on, and he like the fact that the herbivore started to revolved into an omnivore.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," He mumbled "Interesting..."

* * *

Tsuna run trough the corridor and focussed his attention to the teacher office where he can find Reborn, when he reached it, he burst into the room without knocking or even stopping first. He slammed the door open and...

"Reborn!!" He screamed. All of the teacher surprised and staring at him with big eyes. 'Great, from now on i'll have the teachers against me.' he thought in his head. But he didn't aplogize and keeplooking for Reborn instead. And he found him. Reborn is sitting in the corner of the room with his old homeroom teacher. He stopped his discussion with his old homeroom teacher and look at Tsuna.

"What's wrong, Baka-Tsuna?" Reborn ask calmly, but inside he's deeply confused.

"Reborn, You've got to go home! Something's wrong! It's about the f-'family'." and with that sentence and the word family, Reborn straighten up and walk towards Tsuna and went out of the office before any of the teacher could ask him what happened with Tsuna following behind him. The teacher were all gaping with their eyes still on the dorr where Tsuna've just been a moment ago.

* * *

"What the--" Reborn's staring the bedy lying on Tsuna's bed. He calmed himself and raise his gun towads Tsuna's head. "What the hell did you do, baka-Tsuna?"

"H-hieeeee!!" Tsuna squeak, " I didn't do anything, I swear! He's already there when i reached home!"

Reborn sighed. Leon return into his charmeleon form and Reborn put him on his fedora. "I'm going to inform the ninth, you watch him." He point at Giotto. Then Reborn pull out a cellphone from his pocket and dial a number outside of Tsuna's room and close the door. He don't want to wake Giotto....

But Giotto awakes, even without any noise. He wakes and went into a sitting position. He scan the room and stop right at Tsuna's face. His stare turn into a glare. Anger and confusion could be seen in his eyes.

"Hiiiiii!" Tsuna squeak, jump backward, bump his head on the desk, and fall to the floor. (Great...). "Awwww, it hurtsss" He cried in pain and rub his head.

"_Chi sono voi? Dove questo?_" (Who're you? Where's This?)

"What's wrong, baka-Tsuna?? I only left you for few minutes and you're already in trouble?" Reborn stepped into the room with his phone still on. He stop when he see Giotto. "_siete sveglio._" (You're awake.)

"_oh, in modo da potete parlare l'Italia, Chi sono voi? Dove questo? spieghi._" (oh, so you can speak italy, who're you? Where's this? Explain.) Giotto asked him in an ordering tone.

"_Sono un hitman di vongola, chiamato Reborn. Ci propriet terriera della famiglia di sawadas nel Giappone, namimori. in avvenire._" (I'm a vongola hitman, named Reborn. This's sawada's household manor in japan, namimori. in the future.)

"_c-c-che cosa?! F-F-Futuro???_" (W-what?! Future???) Giotto eyes wide in disbelief. "_Oh il mio dio,_" (Oh My God) He slapped his face with his right hand. "_quella cosa realmente ha funzionato._" (That thing actualy worked) and then all the tenseness which make Tsuna sprawled on the floor gone. Giotto pulled back his aura and put on a smile sheepishly. "spiacente, molto allora sono confuso indietro, in modo da gli comunico un po'duro. Che cosa posso fare a pagato per l'errore?" (sorry, I'm very confused back then, so i talk a little bit harsh towards you. What can i do to paid for the mistake?)

Reborn stood there, silent...... 'Shit' Tsuna thought. "R-Reborn! Do--"

Before Tsuna could finish his word, there's already a hole on the room's wall behind the first.

"Tch, I missed." He said with a shrug. and prepare to shoot the next one. "This one will--"

"REBORN!!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hmmph, Fine! I'll save it for later." He frown and turn the gun into leon.

"l_a scopata! che cosa sta accendendo appena?!_" (Fuck! What the hell is just going on?) Giotto curse, didn't got a clue what was happening back then. He turned and left his jaw open when he saw a hole on the the wall behind him. "_Figlio santo della a--. Potreste ucciderli con quello!_" (Holy son of a--. You could have killed me with that!) Giotto yelled.

"_umm, spiacente_." Tsuna said with an apologetic expression on his face.

" _benissimo, it' s non come sono realmente guasto._" (It's fine, it's not like i'm actually dead) Giotto sighed.

"_oi, qui il nono, voi gradice il colloquio con lui?_" (oi, here's the ninth, would you like to talk with him?) Reborn pass the phone to Giotto.

"_nono? del vongola?_" (Ninth? of the vongola?) He asked, Reborn nod. "_bisogno_" (Need to.)

Then He placed the phone right beside his ear and speak.

"_Ci Giotto._" (This's Giotto) He said bluntly to the other side. And he began talking. "_si , si, ah, destra Reborn? , si , si-- Che cosaaaa???_" (Yes, yes, ah, Reborn right?, yes, ye--Whattt???) He spin twist his head and look at Tsuna with big eyes, it seems like it going to fall any time soon. " _il DECIMO? Quel piccolo, MONELLO molto piccolo e gracile?? Santo! E tanto meno sia una sporgenza, fa lui persino potrebbe combattere?_" (He's the TENTH? That little, tiny, Puny BRAT?? Holy! Let alone be a boss, does he even could fight?) Tsuna glare at him, but it's more like a pout ^^;.

Then after a long yes and no conversation, finally Giotto closed the phone and pass it back to Reborn.

"_penso che stia andando rimanere qui per un istante._" (i think i'm gonna stay here for a while) Giotto said.

Reborn nod. "_se stiate rimanendo qui, dovete vedere la mamma di Tsuna in primo luogo. Dir appena che siete il nono nipote o qualcosa di simile._" (If you're staying here, you need to see Tsuna's mom first. I'll just say that you're the ninth grandson or something like that.) He sighed.

"_bene_." (fine)

Then all of them went into the kitchen. Nana is right in front of the stove, frying something.

"mama, i want you to meet someone." Reborn said.

"someone? who is it, reborn-kun? Addition to the family?" Nana turned to reborn and smiled, Tsuna grimaced at the word family. "Wow, Reborn-kun, you've grown" Nana said. What the hell? Is it even possible someone grow for about 170 metres in one day????

"ah." Reborn smirked. "This's Timoteo's grandson, Giotto, and curently he can't speak japanese."

Nana turned her head to see Giotto. Giotto is smiling at her. "_Nizza incontrarlo, signora_" (Nice to meet you, madam.)

"Aww! His hair do is abselutely Tsu-kun's!" Nana chuckled and give a motherly hug to Giotto, Giotto blushed at the sudden affection. "Welcome to the family, Giotto-kun." She smiled. (Well, she always smiled...)

"_mama ha detto a voi, benvenuto alla famiglia_." (mama said to you, 'welcome to the family')

"_oh, grazie, mama, mi prende prego la cura d'ora in poi_." (Oh, Thankyou, mama, please take care of me from now on.)

"He said thankyou and please take care of him, mama." Reborn translate for Nana.

"It's fine, and you can sleep with Tsu-kun and Reborn in their room. I'll search for extra bed for you." Nana turn of the stove and run away to find a spare bed.

"_bene, ha detto che state dormendo con noi_" (fine, she said that you are sleeping with us.) Reborn sighed. "_Sono stanco della traduzione, va indietro alla stanza di Tsuna._" (I'm tired of translating, let's go back to Tsuna's room.)

* * *

"Tenth!" Gokudera burst into Tsuna's room and run to Tsuna. Yamamoto's standing behind him with his usual cheerful face.

"ah, hi Gokudera, Yamamoto." Tsuna sighed.

"What's wrong, Tsuna? You look tired." Yamamoto asked in a worried tone.

"Too much thing happened today, i think my brain is going to explode anytime soon." Yamamoto laughed, earning a glare from Gokudera. "Well, i need you guys to meet a certain someone. Reborn! Gokudera and Yamamoto are here. I don't know about Gokudera, But i'm positive that Yamamoto still didn't know him." Tsuna called Reborn who's not in the room. After a while, two tall figures are standing beside the door.

"Oi, Here's him." Reborn said and yank Giotto forward.

"P-P-Primo????!" Gokudera screamed.

"_Quanto freddo! Qualcuno realmente ancora lo riconosce 100 anni in avvenire_" (How cool! Somebody actually still recognize me 100 years in the future.) Giotto said with a big grin on his face.

"A-ah." Gokudera tried to calm himself. "_sono Gokudera, il decimo braccio destro_." (I am Gokudera, The Tenth right-hand man)

"Who are you?" Yamamoto said bluntly. Gokudera smacked his head.

"Behave, you baseball freak! Don't you dare talk like that to the first!"

"This is Giotto, the first boss of the vongola," Reborn explained, "_Giotto, questo tempesta di Gokudera e di Yamamoto, di Tsuna e guardiano della pioggia_" (Giotto, this is Gokudera and Yamamoto, Tsuna's storm and rain guardian.)

"_vedo, sembro interessante_" (I see, they look interesting) Giotto said.

"_c-che cosa accaduto? Perche siete in avvenire primo?_" (W-what happened? Why are you in the future First?) Gokudera asked in confusion.

"_ah, vorrei conoscere quello_" (ah, i would like to know that.) Reborn agreed.

"Reborn! I also need you to explain why are you in that form right now!" Tsuna yelled at him.

"Let's save it for later." Reborn ignore him, "Giotto."

* * *

**(Note: Well, because it's way too longgg, so, from now on until the second note, the italic words will be italian language)**

"_Okay, lets start now_." Giotto said. He took a deep breath and start talking. "_Well, you already know that i'm not supposed to be here and supposed to be dead hundred years ago._" He start slowly. "_The time that i went here, Vongola is in havoc. We have a problem against the Millefiore family. It's one of the strongest family beside the vongola. We have been allies for years and finally, to make the family stronger, we merged_." Giotto stop and took a dep breath in and exhaled.

"_Merged?_" Gokudera said in askance. "_But now Vongola is--_" Giotto raised his hand and cut Gokudera before he finished his words.

"_Well, we merged, but Vongola won't accept people standing above us or beside us. so, Millefiore become the second because Vongola is better in handling bussineses. We are doing fine in 3 years, until that-shitty-stupid-son-of-a-bitch-boss of the Millefiore, Byakuran, act weird. He didn't pick up my phone and call in about 2 weeks, i got worried, i think he's being killed or something like that, so i order one of my underlings to come to his office in the millefiore main branch. But that shitty head attacked my underlings and killed him." Giotto gritted his teeth and his aura started to flowing out and almost got Tsuna along with Gokudera and Yamamoto fainted. But they didn't. Giotto pulled back his aura and continue. "After he killed him, he and his people attack the HQ and did a coup d'etat. But i have my Guardian in the front gate and the coup d'etat failed. They didn't able to past my Guardians. But the bad part is that we got millefiore people working in the vongola HQ, and of course they're also got brainwashed by Byakuran and the brainwashed millefiore brainwash my underling and some of my underling REALLY GOT brainwahed and they turned their backs against me. The worst part is when they're starting to attack me. When i'm not in the office, they'll try to got me by surprise. From the Vongola database count, until the time i came here, there are 12 bombs exploded in the HQ and 93 assasination attemp._" He sighed.

"_W-w-w-w-what?? Ni-ninety three_??" Tsuna stutter in disbelief.

"_ah, 93." Giotto said in amusing grin seeing how Tsuna took the information. Cute. "Hitmans aiming for my head. But the assasination always failed because of my self defence and i got my guardians around me. But my rain guardian realized that they cannot protect me forever. Sometimes i need to go to handle bussineses, alone." He took a deep breath. everyone in the room took a deep breath, except reborn. "so, he hold a meeting with all of the guardians without me knowing. My super brained storm guardian modified the Bovino family's 10 years bazooka and change it to a 100 years bazooka. I don't want to go, i should be there to protect them. It IS my duty to protect them. But they insisted. They keep trying to catch me, and i managed to run away. But one day, they come into my office room when i'm in a deep sleep on the desk. I acted by reflects and try to pry them off of me, but they acted faster and tied my hands, hold me in place. 'no i don't want this,' i said, but they smiled with tears in their face and said, 'you must go Giotto, we're sorry, but you'll have to live, this is the only way. The future must be better than this. We'll follow you there when the problem is over, if we go now, vongola will be destroyed and the existence will be erased from the world, you don't want it, do you?' I can't answer that because they are right, i don't want vongola to be crushed, but i also don't want to go._" He bow his head.

"_G-Giotto_" Tsuna called in worry. Giotto give him a soft smile.

"_I'm fine. So in order to stop the i said that i'll kill my self, but their answer stop me from that. 'Giotto, if we found you dead in the future, what do you think we will do?' and that words stop my brain from thinking, there's only one answer, they're all going to end their lives. Theysaid their farewell one by one and kissed my cheek, it's like we'll never able to meet anymore. I tried to undo the rope, and i did it. But it's way too late. My thunder guardian shoot the 100 years bazooka, and when i wake up, i'm already here._" Giotto stop his explanation and bow his head. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to let it fall. and he composed his self. "_Well, that's it_."

"_So, you're saying that Vongola's on havoc, your live is in danger, then your guardian send you here._" said Reborn, the only one (beside yamamoto) who didn't affected by the story. Gokudera is having a hard time stoping his eyes to start watering. Tsuna is already making a flood on the carpet by his tears.

"_ah_." Giotto nod. He took a deep breath in, he pulled the tears back and raise his head with his ussual happy expression.

"Now, You guys go home." He point to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "I need to sleep so do Tsuna and Giotto. Gokudera, be sure to tell the story to Yamamoto. I'm positive that he's confused right now." And they went home after saying their farewell.

**(note: End of the italic wordie ^^)**

* * *

There's a soft knock on Tsuna's door. Nana went in with a sorry expression on her face.

"Tsu-kun," She called, Tsuna positive that if he didn't answer her anytime soon she'll start crying.

"W-what's wrong mom?!"

"Tsu-kun, i'm sorry. i only got one bed for Reborn-kun" She explained.

"o-ooh, it's fine mom." Tsuna sighed, he expected that something bad happened. Wait. Mom only got one bed. that means.... i'm going to sleep on the floor. Great. Tough luck.

"I'm really Sorry, Tsu-kun" And then she dissapeared to her own room.

"_Giotto, mama soltanto ha ottenuto uno la base supplementare. Cos Tsuna sta andando dormire sul pavimento_." (Giotto, mama only got one the extra bed. So Tsuna's going to sleep on the floor.) Reborn said, smirking.

"_eh? Pavimento?_" (eh? Floor?) Giotto twist his head and saw Tsuna already sprawling on the floor. "_no, indossa non il sonno sul pavimento, io riterr colpevole. Sono l'ospite qui._" (No, don't sleep on the floor, i'll feel guilty. I'm the guest here.)

"_allora volete dormire sul pavimento?_" (Then do you want to sleep on the floor?) Reborn asked, his smirk got wider.

"_naturalmente no_." (Of course no.) Giotto smiled. "_Tsunayoshi, prossimo qui, le 2 basi abbastanza per tre genti se lo unissimo. migliore del pavimento._" (Tsunayoshi, come here, the 2 beds is enough for three people if we joined it. It's better than the floor.) Giotto gesturing Tsuna to sleep beside him.

"_e-e-EHHH? m-m-ma--_" (e-e-EHHH? B-b-but--) Tsuna shook his head. There's no way that he's going to share the bed with the mighty Giotto and his devilish tutor!

"_nessun ma_" (No buts) Giotto let out an amused grin and he yank tsuna up to his side.

"H-hiaaaa!" Tsuna squeak.

"_Reborn, un la base due_." (Reborn, let's put the two bed together.) Giotto said

"_ah,_" (ah) Reborn agreed "_aiutilo deficiante_"(help me stupid) He said when he's going to push the bed.

"_attesa_." (wait.) Giotto said with a serious face, making Tsuna shut his mouth and Reborn stare at him. Suddenly Giotto tilt Tsuna head upwards and move his face toward Tsuna's.

so close....

"_che cosa Giotto errato_?" (What's wrong Giotto?) Reborn asked.

Giotto let go of Tsuna's chin and smirked.

"_niente, appena che ho rend contoere appena che questo ragazzo abbastanza sveglio._" (Nothing, It's just that i've just realized that this boy is pretty cute) He grinned. and his grin got even wider when he saw Tsuna blushed madly.

"W-w-w-w-whaaaat? C-c-c-cutee?" Tsuna stutter

"_non lui, reborn_?" (Isn't he, Reborn?) He twist his head to look at reborn.

"_ah, sveglio_" (ah, he's cute.) Reborn agreed. Only make Tsuna's face even more red.

Giotto chuckled. He helped Reborn, then hop onto the bed."_Allora, buona notte Tsunayohi_" (Then, Good night Tsunayohi.) Giotto kissed Tsuna's forehead. Tsuna freezed...... Giotto lie down and closed his eyes. Followed by Reborn, who went straight to sleep.

Tsuna snapped from his freezing state after 15 minutes and lie down. His eyes wide open. Shit. Can't sleep. How am i supposed to sleep in situation like thiss???? Right between the two most handsome guys in my life and the most DANGEROUS people in the mafia???? And he lie there with eyes as wide as basketball until 2 in the midnite before finally went to sleep .

____TBC~____

nota dell'autore:

Yaaaayyy, it's finally done! My fiction AND my EXAM AT SCHOOL! AND i've just FOUND OUT THAT I GOT a 4 IN MY MATHEMATIC TEST! TTATT

well, just forget that. *sighed* actually this is only half of the chapter 2, but i decided to make the other half as the 3rd chapter. Sorry about the italian language! I can't speak italian (except si and non ^^;) so i just use an online translator... So don't blame me if there's something wrong... Sorry for the English! This's not beta-ed and my english is bad, especially my GRAMMAR. Since english is not my native language...

And still like before, i'm searching for friends ^^ If anyone willing to be one, please PM me, if anyone didn't mind to give me their fb accounts. and i don't put , write, or even talk abut STUFF in my FB.

Ou yea, Btw, THANKYOUUU for Neko-chan (or should i say Catwoo28) for helping me. Your ideas help me! Really! You're my girl! *Thumbs up*

Mmmm, What should i do in the next chapter?? O_o? If anyone want to request something please tell me ^^ I'm kind of person who got really excited overone or two Reviews, so Pease R&R

CAUSE REVIEWS ARE LOVEEEEE~

CIAO =3= muaccchhh


	3. Bitten

_**Chapter 3_Bitten**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Heavy..._

_._

_.  
_

Tsuna opened his eyes only to have it closed again against the harsh sunlight. He opened it for the second time. Slowly. Blink. Blink. The sound of chirping bird greeted him. He woke up in peace. No sound of boiling water, no Reborn's kick aiming for his head, no electrical paddles, there's only him and the morning sunlight, alone.

Tsuna tried to get up. Can't. He tried to move. Can't. Something is wrong, he cannot get up or even move. His chest feel so heavy. Heavy? He looked down to his chest. Giotto's head is right next to his chest, his arms are hugging Tsuna tightly, one beneath Tsuna while the other one is all over his bare chest. His pajama's first and second buttons are unbuttoned, revealing his pale smooth chest. "Nhhhh" Giotto groaned when Tsuna moved.

.

_**Change that. He's not alone...**_

_**.  
**_

"GYAAAAHH!" Tsuna screamed. He kicked Giotto and tried to pry him off him in panic.

His actions were stopped when Giotto caught his arms and pinned him to the bed. Now, Giotto is above him, his eyes are hidden between bangs of gold locks.

"G-G-Giotto?" Tsuna called his name, he's scared indeed. Can't you imagine you're being pinned to the bed by a mob boss? Tsuna's body is trembling under the pressure of Giotto's tight grip.

Giotto raised his head a bit and opened his eyes. Blue eyes meet the orange one. Tsuna's squirming under him. Giotto leaned in, meking Tsuna get even more panicked. Tsuna could feel tingling sensation in the corner of his eyes, and tears started to fall down. He couldn't bear the pressure and the aura Giotto've been emmiting since he pinned Tsuna to the bed. Giotto's face is a mere inch from Tsuna's face. then...

.

Smack!

.

"Ouch!" Giotto groaned.

"_Svegli, voi idiota stupido_" (Wake up, you stupid idiot!) Reborn yelled at him.

"_Hey! Che cosa sono voi che fate?! Lo danneggia, maledice_" (Hey! What are you doing?! It hurts, dammit!) Giotto protested.

"_Migliore del facendogli colza Tsuna_" (Better than having you rape Tsuna.) Reborn said in a monotone voice.

"_E-eh? Violenza? Di che cosa state parl--_" (E-eh? Rape? What are you talking ab--) Giotto looked down. Tsuna is right beneath him, shaking, sobbing. Tears are streaming down his red face.

"Wow, _distorsione di velocit , ch paesaggio_" (wow, what a scenery) Dino said from behind Reborn.

"WHOAHH!" Giotto let go of Tsuna's hand in an instant. _"T-Tsunayoshi spiacente! So-Son--_"(T-Tsunayoshi Sorry! I-I--)

Tsuna scrambled out of the bed and almost immediately and jumped to Dino, hugging him tightly and cry loudly.

"Whooaa! Calm down, Tsuna!" said Dino. He patted Tsuna's head and soothed him. "Shhhh, stop crying, it's okay. Giotto didn't mean it, he's just sleep walkin' (or acting)" Tsuna stopped crying. He's just sobbing now.

"R-Really?" He raised his head up and looked at Dino. Dino didn't answer. His mind went blank, and his brain stop working. Why? BECAUSE... Tsuna was looking at him with those big teary eyes while hugging him and sobbing. It requires a very impressive self control to not to kissed Tsuna.

"Dino-san?" Tsuna called again in concern when Dino didn't answer him. Then suddenly Reborn pried Tsuna off Dino and held him right beside him. "Wha--"

"Tsuna," Reborn said. "You shou--"

Before he could finished his words, Gokudera and Yamamoto scrambled into the room.

"Good morning, tenth!" Gokudera said cheerfully without reading the situation. However, Yamamoto noticed the tense atmosphere and held Gokudera in place. "What are you doing Baseba--" But Yamamoto cut him in the middle.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto said in serious expression, seeing Reborn holding Tsuna in place. But the serious expression went into a dumbfounded one when Tsuna turn his head to face him. "Ts-Tsu....na?" He blushed

"Why is your face like that baseball freak?! Don't think about weird things about the Ten.....th??????" Gokudera left his mouth hanging open and blushed at the sight of Tsuna standing beside Reborn with such an expression.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna said in askance when their face went blank. He looked at Reborn when Reborn sighed.

"Tsuna!" He said, his voice was a little bit high, but it's still smooth and flawless.

"W-What?"

"You better get out of this room and get ready for school. Now." He yelled.

"Why now? It's still early" Tsuna tilted his head. Cute. Adorable. Sweet.

"You better get going now." He continued. "Before they losed their self control."

"Self con--" Tsuna paled when he saw everyone in the room. They spaced out, eyes filled with lust.

"Or else you would get raped." Reborn finished, he starting to lose his patience.

Hearing the word 'rape', Tsuna burst out of the room and ran to the bathroom. Hurry up, your ass is in danger. his intuition whisper in his head.

* * *

When Tsuna left the room, everyone snapped back to reality. Everyone got the What-the-hell expression on their face. They kept silent until Giotto finally said something

"c_he cosa il capretto?_!" (What the hell is the kid?!) he spat. "_richiede i duri lavori, controllantesi a per non saltarlo e non colza!_" (It require a hard work, controlling myself to not to jump out and rape him!)

"_non dimentichi che uno dei vostri successori, Giotto. Tutto otterr commovente dal suo fronte del bambino._" (Don't forget that he's one of your successors, Giotto. Everyone will get affected by his baby face.)

"a_llora che cosa sono voi?! Avete fatto non commovente persino soltanto un piccolo!_" (Then what are you?! You didn't affected even only a little!) Giotto said.

"s_ono reborn, il suo insegnante privato. Sono usato ad esso._" (I'm Reborn, his tutor. I'm used to it.) Reborn smirked. "_tempo di centinaia ho veduto quell'espressione sul fronte di Tsuna. Solitamente, ho ottenuto Tsuna che elemosino sulle sue ginocchia con quell'espressione sul suoi fronte, ad esempio ' Reborn! Arresto! Siete uccisione me'_" (It's the hundreds time i saw that expression on Tsuna face. Usually, I got Tsuna begging on his knees with that expression on his face, saying 'Reborn! Stop! You're killing me')

"s_anto. Siete psico, rinato_" (Holy. You're psycho, Reborn.) Giotto said

"_che cosa io aveva fatto appena! DIO!_" (What did I've just done! GOD!) Dino groaned and hold his head "_quasi colza il mio piccolo Tsuna!_" (I almost raped my little Tsuna!)

"_chiudalo appena!_" (Just shut it!) Reborn yelled. "_ottenga quelle cose dalla vostra mente. Ora lascili vanno indietro al commercio_." (Get those things out of your mind. Now let's go back to business.)

"_Bene._" (Fine) Dino said. "i_n primo luogo, Giotto, sono Dino, Cavallone il decimo"_ (First of all, Giotto, I'm Dino, Cavallone the tenth.)

"_Cavallone?_" (Cavallone?) Dino nodded. "_cos ,tu alleati allora. Che cosa circa quando avete detto il commercio?"_ (So, you're allies then. What is it about when you said business?)

_"bene, questo circa voi, andando in Italia_." (Well, This is about you, going to Italy.)

"_che cosa a questo proposito?_" (What about it?) Giotto said

_"Bene...."_ (Well,...)

* * *

Tsuna was standing inside the bathroom, it has been almost 30 minutes since he went inside. He was still thinking about the thing that happened half hour ago. Then he stopped the water and grabbed his towel. He dried himself and prepared to wear his uniform...... Shit. He forgot to bring his uniform. He should go back into his room with only a towel? But he got no other choice, so he wear the towel on his waist and walk out of the bathroom.

Tsuna stand in front of the door of his room. He knocked the door. And opened it a little. He leaned in until his head can be seen from inside the room.

"Ummm, Reborn... Come here for a moment" Tsuna waved his hand.

"What's wrong baka-Tsuna? Just step into the room." Reborn said

"Ummm.."

"You're slow." Reborn walk towards Tsuna.

"W-wait! Don't!" Tsuna Yelled. But Reborn ignore him and pulled his hand, causing him Tumble into the room. "H-Hiaaaa!"

Tsuna, remembering the fact that he's half naked, raised his hands and tried to cover up his chest. But the effort failed (of course). Dino was falling to his knees and having a nosebleed while Giotto left his jaw hanging open. And Reborn just stand there, smirking down at Tsuna. 'He knew it!' Tsuna thought yelled in his head.

And here's it. The poor Tsuna is sprawled on the ground with only a piece of towel. When Tsuna think he was dead, (since Reborn won't help him pick the uniform.) Something was thrown, covering his head. Tsuna grab the material and look at it. His uniform. Then, he raise his head and look at the person who throwed it at him. Giotto is standing there, looking to his side, blushed. With hand covering half of his face.

"_L-La vostra uniforme~_" (Y-Your uniform~) He said in funny tone.

Tsuna smiled and giggled, making Giotto turned to face him. "Giotto-san, thank you." Tsuna gave him his best smile. Giotto blushed even more.

"_a-affrettila appena in su e porti, Tsuna_" (J-Just hurry up and wear it, Tsuna) Dino said while trying to stop the blood from flowing out.

"A-ah..O-okay." Tsuna escaped the room and get changed.

* * *

10 minutes have past .....

* * *

Tsuna returned to his bedroom. Giotto and the others were still chatting.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked.

"It's about Giotto's flight to Italy. We already decided it."

Tsuna open his mouth and shape an 'o'. "So, when will he leave to Italy?"

"This afternoon. Around 1 or 2 o'clock."

"I see... By the way, where's Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked when he didn't see his two best friend.

"They already went to school, baka!" Reborn yelled. "Just see the clock! What time is it? I'm sure that Hibari will bite you to death."

Tsuna ran to grab his alarm clock. His eyes widened when he saw 7: 59 am on it. He said his farewell in hurry and rushed to school. 'How am I supposed to reach the school in 1 minute????'

* * *

Tsuna's already sweating like hell from running when he saw the school, it became even worse when he saw the infamous prefect leaning on the school gate with hibird on the top of his head, sleeping.

"Herbivore." He open his eyes when he hears footsteps. "You're late."

"H-Hibari-san...." Tsuna paled. 'Game over...'

* * *

Silence.....

The room is way too silent. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of ticking clock.

"U-umm, Hibari-san?"

Silence.....

'Shit! What am I supposed to do now?!'

* * *

.

.

_**Flashback:**_

.

.

_"Herbivore," Hibari opened his eyes and looked at Tsuna. "You're late."_

_"H-Hibari-san.." Tsuna paled. His legs were shaking when Hibari straightened and walk towards him. He shut his eyes, expecting a tonfa to land on his head. But it didn't. He opened his eyes. Hibari has walked past him._

_"Come. We need to talk." He said without looking at Tsuna,_

.

.

_**End of flashback.**_

.

.

* * *

And now, our poor little Tsuna was sitting awkwardly on one of the sofa in the receptionist room. It have been like this since half an hour ago.

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna called once more, a little bit louder than the first one. Hoping that the prefect would answer him. And 'hurray!' it worked.

"What is it herbivore?" Hibari asked him.

"Y-You said that you want to talk?" Tsuna asked him.

"Ah." He answered.

"W-What do you want to talk about?"

Hibari turned to look at him. Tsuna squeaked when his eyes meet the prefect's. Hibari walked towards Tsuna and sat on the sofa across Tsuna. "I just wanted to make sure. Your new homeroom teacher, the man who wears fedora and suit. Is it the baby?"

"Yes..Apparently, he returned into his original form. I still don't know the details because he hasn't told me yet."

"I see. Then I want to ask you another one."

"What is it, Hibari-san?"

"It's about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Tsuna repeated, didn't quite understand. Hibari nodded.

"Yes. Yesterday. Outside the school hours. You rushed back to school. What happened?"

"Um, I went to pick Reborn up because something weird happened in my house." Tsuna answered.

"Weird?" Hibari tilted his eyebrow.

"Umm, The first boss of the V-Vongola F-Family, M-Mafia... Named Giotto appeared in my house. He supposed to be dead 100 years said that he was bought here by the B-Bovino family's 100 years bazooka."

"Where's he right now?"

"Mmm, He's still at my house with Reborn and Dino-san, but he supposed to leave to Italy this afternoon."

"Dino? That stupid-italian-bucking horse?" Hibari asked bluntly. Tsuna didn't want to say yes, but it would cause him being bitten to death by hibari. So, he nodded.

Talking about bitten to death....

"Now. I hope you didn't forget your reason for being here." Hibari said.

"E-Eh?" Tsuna tilted his head. Wasn't the reason he came here was because Hibari-san said that he wanted to talk? What else? Before he came here.. He's.....Shit. Tsuna expression changed. This didn't go unnoticed by Hibari.

"I see you remember now." Hibari stood up, his lips are tugging upside.

"H-Hibari-san." Tsuna panicked. Blood rushed out of his face. "W-Wait. I-I can ex-explain! S-s-sorry, I-I--" He jumped backwards when Hibari started to pull his tonfas out and walked toward him. Tsuna keep moving backwards until the wall hit his back.

"There's no sorry, Herbivore, I'll bite you to death" Hibari said before he swung his tonfas, aiming for Tsuna's head. 'Left.' Tsuna's intuition said and Tsuna avoid the Tonfa by going to the left as the Intuition said. Tsuna didn't regret for following as his intuition said. If he go to he right, he is a hundred percent sure that his head is going to be crushed. Hibari's tonfa is planted to the wall, only a mere inch from his head. Tsuna paled... This guy is serious about biting him to death, escpecialy the 'death' part. Tsuna kept following as his intuition said, avoiding every attack that hibari gave.

He don't know how much time has past. An hour? 2 hours? 3? Or maybe 4? The only thing he know is that he lost. He's cornered. Hibari was standing in front of him with the 'i'm the winner' face. Why did he lost? It's not his intuition that betrayed him. It's his poor stamina that betray him. He didn't have any power to move. When his intuition said 'right' he lost his balance and fell to the ground and game over...he can't run anymore.

Hibari raised his tonfa. Tsuna closed his eyes, waiting for the tonfa to hit him (he can't move anymore.. TAT) But, the cold steel never came. Tsuna didn't open his eyes, he didn't have enough courage. But something makes him snap his eyes open wide.

Hibari smashed his lips against Tsuna's

"Mphhh!" Tsuna squeaked, but it's swallowed by the kiss. Hibari's hand moved to grab Tsuna's mouth and squeezed it so that it would open. When it happen, Hibari forced his tongue in, tasting the younger teen, making Tsuna moan. Hibari moved his hand down, reaching for Tsuna's uniform and began to unbutton it. He touched Tsuna's bare chest, making tsuna gasp. and then.....

.

.

.

***RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG***

.

.

.

The school bell rang. School s already ended. Hibari stopped his action and let go of the kiss. Leaving Tsuna gasping for air.

"Haa-- W-Wha--?" Tsuna asked with a shaky voice.

"That's your punishment for being late. Be thankful to the school's bell." Hibari said "If you're late again..." Hibari slammed Tsuna to the wall, making him gasp. Hibari leaned in and whisper in Tsuna's ear. "I'll bite you to death." He smirked. "Now, go grab your things and go home. Don't let me find you when the school hours is over."

As he was told, Tsuna grabbed his things in recorded speed and ran out of the room. Tsuna ran back home with a deep blush while holding his own lips.

.

.

.

_'My first kiss.....'_

* * *

YAAAY, Here's the 3rd chappi ^^

There, i put a little 1827 since Chu Chu Banato-san requested it =D Thanks for the idea ^^

Actualy i want to do a triple update, but i'm distracted by something else and stop writing for a while~  
Sorryyyyyy~

Thank you for those who read and Reviews, I loveeee you guys ,

Requests and Ideas are welcome~ I'm having a difficulty about the christmas event in the story, what should they do?  
SOmeone got to help me eith the idea~ Thankyou =3=


	4. Return

**_Okay, btw have you read chapter 3? I update it 3 days ago...  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**_____Chapter 4, Return_____**

5 days have already past since the 'incident' with Hibari. Tsuna got Traumatized and wake up really early in the morning. He never wakes up late, even without Reborn. (Since Reborn bought Giotto to Italy). Tsuna always arrived at the school 15 minutes before the bell rang. He always blushed when he saw Hibari, and the older teen always give him a creepy smileee~

Tsuna found out that the other new teacher is fon. Fon is one of the arcobaleno. But apparently, he is also in his original form, not the baby one. Fon is the chinese language teacher in his school, and now he replace Reborn as Tsuna homeroom teacher. The girls got mesmerized by his cuteness and his soft smile. Tsuna blushed when Fon smile at him, making all the Girls glare at him. Tsuna has met Fon when he was still in his baby form. Fon usually come to his house to discuss something with Reborn.

"Remember, the Chinese language test is tommorow. Class dismissed." Fon said in a very soft voice almost too soft to be heard. But that soft voice immidiately took effects. All the students pack in lightning speed and goes home after bowed their head to Fon. Tsuna is the last one, he packed really slow. Fon smiled and walk towards him.

"Tsunayoshi." He called.

"E-eh. F-Fon-san.." Tsuna snap his head, he didn't notice Fon at all. "Mmm, I mean Fon-sensei."

Fon chuckle. He smiled at Tsuna. "This is out of the school hour, so stop with the formality. How's Reborn?"

"He said that he'll return to japan today."

"Oh? and Giotto?"

"I don't know, maybe he's staying in Italy to discuss things with the Ninth."

"I see.. So you're free from Reborn's hellish Training in this past 5 days." He chuckle. "How's I-Pin? Is she doing well?"

"I-Pin is fine, at least she's more responsible than Lambo. He'll become a fine girl." Tsuna said.

"By the way, Tsunayoshi."

"Yes?"

"You better hurry home now, don't let your cloud guardian hanging out with me in the school out of the school hours." Fon said.

"I forgot! Bye then, Fon-san." Tsuna bow and run home.

* * *

Tsuna is standing in front of his house. He's sure that this is his house, but the limousines and unknown black suited men who're standing in front of his house gate makes him hesitating to come in. Standing there won't change anything, so Tsuna walk forward and sigh in relief when he saw Romario in the middle of the crowds.

"Romario-san." Tsuna called.

"Ah, Sawada-san.."

"So Dino-san and the others have arrived?"

"Yes. They're inside right now."

"Oh. Thank you." Tsuna said. Romario nod.

Tsuna went inside and meet Dino on his way to his bedroom.

"Tsunaaa" Dino called him and give him a bear hug.

"D-Dino-san!" Tsuna surprised. "Ummm, C-Can you please let me go? I can't breathe." Tsuna said

"Oh, Sorry." Dino release him and give Tsuna a sheepish grin.

"Mm, Where's Reborn?"

"Upstairs, with Giotto." Dino answer.

"So Giotto decided to stay here?"

"Yeah. Ninth said that Giotto should give you a good example as a boss." Dino grinned

"I feel something bad is going to happen soon." Tsuna sigh. "Well now, i need to see Them." Tsuna said, he waved his hand.

"Okay." Dino said before running to the kitchen.

* * *

Reborn is standing in the corner of the room while Giotto is sitting on Tsuna's bed. They're discussing something with a serious face.

"I didn't expect this going to happen." Giotto spat.

"Ah, and we just found out about it yesterday." Reborn agreed.

"And I don't know that Millefiore is still exist in the future. If Millefiore exist, then why Vongola is still here? If Vongola survive, then why the hell is Millefiore still alive?!"

"They are a rival family. They're quite strong, but not as strong as vongola, since vongola is the largest family. while they size is only half of us. And they don't have many allies the only allies they got are the Lucio family and Nero family."

"And both of them are troublesome."

"Yeah."

"If they knew about Tsunayoshi, this will get even more trou--"

Giotto stopped at the sound of the door opened.

"Who's There?!" He snapped.

"U-Umm, S-Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." Tsuna said, a little bit shocked.

"Oh, It's you, Tsunayoshi." Giotto sighed. In a split second he turn back into his usual self with a big grin on his face. "Well, well.. Why are you standing there? Is our little Tsunayoshi got scared??" He grinned.

"W-Who is scared?!" Tsuna yelled. His cheeks covered with blush, over being called by 'our' 'little' 'Tsunayoshi'.

"so you're home, baka-Tsuna." Reborn said from the corner. "Seems you have something to do. Isn't that right?" Reborn said.

_'How did he know?! This guy is psyco!'_ Tsuna screamed in his head.

"I'm not psyco, baka-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

_'HE REALLY IS!'_ Tsuna thought scream even louder.

"I just read your mind, baka." Reborn smirk got even wider.

"That's why you're a psyco, Reborn." Tsuna sighed.

"So, what did you need to do?"

"Tommorow got a test. Need to study. Got mathematic homework. Prepare the speech script for my english lesson..."

"Do you need me to help with it?" Giotto said with chuckle, seeing Tsuna babling like that.

'_Giotto is really annoyinggg_.' He groaned. Wait,....

Tsuna turned around to face Giotto. He turned around so suddenly and in such a speed. If he's normal, his backbone will be cracked for sure. Fortunately (or unfortunately) he is not normal...

"W-Wha?" Giotto shocked.

"D-D-Did you just speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked.

Giotto stare at him for a very long time before burst into laughter.

"T-T-Tsunayoshi... Are you an...an idiot? Bwahahahah" Giotto laughed really hard. "I've been using it ever since i'm back here damn it! Bwahahaha, Akkhh My stomach hurts from laughing so hard" Giotto try to stop laughing and gasping for air.

"S-SHUT UP!" Tsuna blushed. "I need to study!"

"Baka-Giotto..." Reborn called Giotto, making giotto turn his head to see him. "I need to talk with Dino, you just stay here with Tsuna."

"Okay~" Giotto said with a seepish grin.

-----

1 Hour has past.

Tsuna's still on his desk, studying. Giotto is sprawled on the bed with a manga on his hand and bunch of mangas around him. The manga he's holding is the last one that Tsuna got. Then he finished it.

"Akkh! This is the last one?!" Giotto said "How boringgg." Tsuna just ignore him, making Giotto pout and lay there, staring at the celling.

30 minutes have past.

Tsuna is still on his desk. (OMG)

Giotto started to lose patience. So he get up into a sitting position.

"Tsunayoshi. I'm bored." Tsuna ignored him.

Giotto become annoyed. He stand up and walked towards Tsuna. He pinched Tsuna cheek.

"AWW! It Hurts!" Tsuna yelled.

"You Ignore me!"

"I'm Studying!" Tsuna protested. "Just see around the room or get out and go to Reborn!"

"You're so cruel." Giotto pout, then a sudden idea pop into his mind. He grinned. "You said that I can look at all of your belongings?"

"Ah." Tsuna answered without looking.

"Okay then." Giotto said.

Tsuna heard a rustle sound which make him feel uneasy. Something is not right. Then he turn to see Giotto and his eyes got widen.

"EEEEEPPPP!" Tsuna squak. "W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE????"

"Hmmm?" Giotto look at him with an amusing grin. "Looking at your belongings."

"B-B-But!"

"But?"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY UNDER WEARS????" Tsuna screamed.

"Because you said that I can look at all of your belongings without saying any exception." Giotto said. "So, You wear a pants with a Bear and pandas on the back on it??" He grinned.

"Y-Y-You! GET OUT!" Tsuna yelled and throw all of the objects near him towards Giotto. Giotto Grimaced when a scissors is planted on the wall, only a mere inch from his head, with that, he scrambled out of the room.

* * *

Giotto run down to the dinning room with a grimace. Tsuna is berserk. Scary.

"Baka-Giotto, What happened? It's so loud up there." Reborn asked.

"Well, I only looked at his underwears and he started to throw things at me." Giotto sighed and sit beside Dino.

"G-G-G-Giotto?" Dino called.

"What?" Giotto turn his head to see Dino, It's funny to se him stuttering.

"Umm, well, i think.. no.. i'm sure that you're bleeding." He point at Giotto's back.

"Ouch! Shit! You're right," Giotto touch his back and grimaced at the sight of blood covering his back. "Seems like there's a pencil stuck on my back." He said and pulled the pencil out. "You see? I Should have just wear my coat if i knew it will turned to be like this." He groaned.

* * *

After cleaning the mess on Giotto's back.

"Reborn. I'm bored." Giotto said

"Just do something."

"I don't know what." Giotto reply. No answer. _'Great. First it's Tsuna, and now , it's Reborn who ignored me'  
_

After a few silent moments, Suddenly, Giotto stood up.

"That's right. Why i didn't think about it earlier?" He grinned. "It seems interesting."

"What? You're incredibly annoying right now. If you keep being loud, I'll send you to africa and leave you in a desert." Reborn said, annoyed.

"Sorry. Reborn, can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"You said that there's one of Tsuna's guardian who is strong, dangerous and incredibly annoying?"

"Mukuro and Chrome?"

"Ah, yeah, that one." Giotto nod.

"What about them?"

"I want to meet them."

"When?"

"Immidiately."

"Should we get going now?"

"If we can."

"Ok."

"There's another one."

"What's it?"

"Well,.....It's like this..."

* * *

Night already fallen. Giotto hasn't return to the bedroom. Tsuna started to get worried. Is Giotto mad at him? Then Tsuna walk out from the room and go downstair. He search for Giotto and Reborn, but they're nowhere to be found. So he asked nana.

"Mom." He called.

Nana turn around to see Tsuna. "What's it Tsu-kun?" She asked.

"Did you see Reborn and Giotto?"

"They went out a few hours ago, i think they said that they're going to kokuyo."

"W-w-what?? Kokuyo???" Tsuna paled. '_What are they doing there??_' "O-Okay then."

"Go to bed Tsu-kun, it's already late. mama will wait for Reborn-san and Giotto-san."

"Okay. Good night mom." Tsuna said before going upstairs.

* * *

Notes: Please Review before you proceed ^^


	5. School

**Attention: Have you read chapter 4?**

* * *

**_____Chapter 5, School_____  
**

Tsuna is pointing at Giotto with mouth hanging open. Giotto just Grinned at his expression. It's priceless.

"Y-You! WHY ARE YOU WEARING MY SCHOOL UNIFORM??????" Tsuna screamed.

"Yours? Nononono, You're wrong. This's mine, not yours. Yours won't fit on me, too small," Giotto answer.

"W-Why did you wear it?"

"Aw, can't you guess, Tsunayoshi? It's already oblivious."

"D-Don't tell me you--"

"Kufufu. Yeah, you're right, Tsunayoshi-kun, he IS going to attend your school. Well, it's not only HIM, so i should say US."

Tsuna know who's the owner of that creepy voice even without looking. So this is the reason that he got a very uncomfortable feeling since he wakes up.

"M-Mukuro??" Tsuna shiver. "W-What are--"

"We're going to attend your school, boss." Chrome said from behind Mukuro. She's almost always seen together with Mukuro since they're twins.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked

"Well, Because it seems fun." Giotto grin got even wider. "Since you keep ignoring me at home."

"How old are you anyway??" Tsuna yelled.

"I think it's 20, but i didn't look that old right? I'm still cuteee." Giotto answer with a sing song voice.

That's it. Tsuna couldn't take it anymore. First boss of the Vongola, the demon, demon little sis. All of them enter his school life. With all of the information enter his mind, he passed out.

* * *

Tsuna woke up. White. Everything is white. He blinks several time, make sure that he's fully awakes. He went into a sitting position. Where's this? He remembered arguing with Giotto and the others, he fainted. Now, he wakes up in a place that he didn't know.

He's sitting on the top of a white king sized bed. In front of the bed there's a small table holding a vase of white lily. Wardrobe, Sofa, bar. Tsuna keep scanning the room, and then he stopped at the window. Someone is standing there. White shirt. White skin. White hair.

"A-Ano.." Tsuna called.

The man turned around. The sun is so bright, Tsuna couldn't see his face clearly. Then the man smiled. Tsuna felt a thump in his chest.

'Tsu-na-yo-shi.' The man smirked.

Tsuna felt his chest burning, hurts. the pain is unbearable. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

"Tsuna!"

Tsuna know that someone is calling him.

"Tsuna....Tsuna... BAKA-TSUNA!" He felt Electric surge trough his body.

"Whooaaaahh!" Tsuna snap his eyes open in shock. "Reborn! What's with the Electrical paddles???? You almost killed me!"

"Oh? So so you're still alive." Reborn said.

Tsuna got up and a sudden wave of pain surge through his head. He hold it and groaned. "A-Awwww!"

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?"

Tsuna blinked. He looked up. Haru, Kyoko and everyone are standing around him with a concerned look.

"Wha-What are you guys doing here?"

"Everyone are worried about you, baka." Reborn said.

"W-Why?" Tsuna asked.

"You start to trembling, shaking, and sweating like hell after you passed out. What happened, Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked.

"A-Ahaha, nothing. It just a...dream. A weird one." Tsuna twisted his eyebrow. 'Is that really just a dream? Why does it felt so real?'

"You look confused." Reborn said, reading through Tsuna's expression. "Well, you better save it for later, It's already seven past fifty. Ten minutes to the bell. Better hurry up.

Tsuna squeak and look at the clock. It's true, ten minutes more until the bell ring. Tsuna jumped to his feet and run to school along with everyone. They laugh together. Tsuna smiled. 'So, This is what friends feel like.'

* * *

Tsuna and the others reach the school a few seconds before the bell rang. They went to their class. Giotto, Mukuro, and Chrome are walking to the teacher's office together.

Hibari became annoyed when he saw Tsuna and his herbivore friends crowding and almost late for school. He pulled out his tonfas and steps towards them, but he stopped. He felt something in that crowding. He looked at Tsuna and the other, searching for the unseen powers he've been feeling. He stop his gaze at Giotto and Mukuro.

"I see... So there's a carnivore and an Omnivore there." He smirked. Then, he walked away.

* * *

"Today i've got to leave the class to take care of something." Reborn said, "But before that i want to Introduce a new student." Everyone got excited and confused as well when they hear the words new student. They never heard about this. "Come in." Reborn called.

Chrome stepped into the room. Every boys in the class looked at her. She's cute. The only thing that don't match her cuteness is the eyepatch and her pinapple look hairstyle. But it's okay. The girl look annoyed.

"My name is Chrome Dokuro. Pleased to meet you." Chrome bow. Everyone bow after her.

"Chrome, sit on the empty seat beside Sawada."

"yes." Chrome nod and walk towards her seat.

"So, from now on Chrome will be in this class. Please take a good care of her." Reborn said before he left the class.

Chrome smiled at Tsuna.

"should i keep calling you 'boss' or called you by your name?" Chrome asked.

"My name is fine." Tsuna answered.

"Tsunayoshi-kun then" Chrome smiled, making Tsuna blush. Everyone is glaring at Tsuna with a murderous aura.

The bell rang. It's lunch break. Tsuna took out his lunch box. Like usual, Gokudera and Yamamoto join him. Yamamoto bring his own chair while Gokudera just took one nearby. Tsuna looked up when someone stand in front of his table.

Chrome are standing in front of Tsuna's desk.

"Umm, May i join you?" She asked.

"Sure. Take a seat Chrome." Tsuna pulled a chair for her and Gesturing her to sit. Chrome smiled and sit down. She open her own lunchbox and started to eat.

"How's mukuro, Chrome?" Tsuna ask. "Why did you two attend this school?"

"Mukuro-sama is really annoying recently." Chrome said with a monotone voice, making everyone drop their jaws. Chrome? Saying that Mukuro is annoying really is something that even God won't expect. "He decided to went here only because Giotto asked him to. sSince i'm concerned, i went with him." Chrome yelled.

"I-I See," Tsuna said, still a little bit shocked. "Then the one behind this thing is Giotto??"

"Yes" Chrome nod.

Tsuna and the others keep talking and chatting like they already known each other for long (Well, they were...) making all ot the student in the class left their mouth hanging open. But they got even surprised when the classroom door slide open.

Tsuna paled. Beside the door stand Tsuna's biggest nightmares. 'What are they doing here???' Tsuna screamed in his head. Giotto and Mukuro are standing beside the door. Mukuro grinned madly and run towards Tsuna with his hand reached foward to hug him.

"Tsunayoshi-kunnn~" He called. He surge forward to hug Tsuna, but Tsuna jumped to his side, making Mukuro got his face planted to the wall. Mukuro sraighten and prepare prepare for the second attack, he started to ron toward Tsuna, making Tsuna squeak. But before he could lay his finger at Tsuna, Chrome punch him. Hard. Right in the face.

Everyone is stunned. The class got silent. Then, They grimaced when they saw Mukuro got up with a bloody nose.

"Awww, It hurts, Chrome~."

"You're disturbing the peace, Mukuro-nii-sama..." She said, then she turned towards the other. "Please don't mind us." She smiled. Everyone jaw dropped. Then they're distracted when Giotto walked towards Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi." Giotto called. He is smiling at Tsuna. Yeah. fake one. Tsuna grimaced. 'He is plotting something.'

* * *

  
Everyone is staring at the two stranger who are standing in front of Tsuna. They're not an ordinary strangers, Ther are one hell of Handsome strangers! Their jaw drop even more when they saw the strangers talk to Tsuna like old buddies.

"Who is that" A girl whispers to her friend.

"I think they are new students."

"Don't you think they are awesomely handsome?" The girl blushed and staring at Giotto and Mukuro.

"Yeah! Escpecialy the blond one, He is HOT!!!"

"But, why are they with the Dame-Tsuna?" A girl asked.

_____The class break into murmur_____

* * *

"Giotto, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked

"Lookin' for you."

"What for?"

"Awww, I missed you, Can't i just see you?"

"Why here? Now everyone is looking at US!" Tsuna yelled.

"Just let them be. Hmmm? it bugs you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE! I'm the Dame-Tsuna! And YOU, The freakin' foreign new student is hanging out with me!"

"I'm not asking 'why are they looking at us.' I'm asking 'why does it bugs you." Giotto said.

"Actually, I'm fine with it, But... It'll be bad for your Reputation. Hanging out with me in the first day of your school is not good. So, I suggest you to stay away from me for a while." Tsuna sighed.

"It's me myself who decided who I want to be friends with. I don't care what the hell are they thinking about me. And YOU, Tsunayoshi!" Giotto pointed his finger at Tsuna. "If you got someone against you, tell me and I'll shove their dick up their own ass!" .

Tsuna jaw dropped at the statement. His eyes are as big as tennis ball.

"Do you get it?" Giotto ask

"Y-Yes."

"Good." Giotto turned back to his friendly mode. "Tsunayoshi, do you know that stir up things and gaining attention is really fun for me?" He smirked

"Huh?"

"So, you see, if i stirred things a little bit more, There will be rumors. And rumors will gain us more attention."

"Let me guess... You want to do something that will make rumors start to gain more attention than we're already got."

"Exactly,"

"What's it?"

"I just wonder.... What will their reaction be if i kissed you right now, right here, in front of all of them." Giotto grinned.

Tsuna choked and blushed.

"Y-You don't dare."

"Oh nonono, I mean it.." Giotto lean closer to Tsuna, Tsuna backed away.

* * *

Haru and Kyoko watched Tsuna and Giotto from the corner of the classroom. They are smiling, or for the exact, they are 'Smirking'..

"Ne, ne Kyoko-chan." Haru called.

"Yes Haru?" Kyoko answer, still smirking.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking about now?"

"Yes," Kyoko nod. "Let's approach them."

"And I think, Chrome got the potential.. She could be our new friend!" Haru exclaimed.

Then, they walked toward Tsuna and Giotto.

* * *

"If you get any closer, I will--"

"What? What will you do if i kissed you?" Giotto grin got wider. Tsuna blushed. Giotto leaned in and touch Tsuna's cheek. But he stopped his track when he saw Haru and Kyoko walk towards them.

"Haru? Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna twist his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Should we ask now?" Haru ask Kyoko.

"Okay," Haru turned to face Giotto. "Umm, you're Giotto-san, right?"

"A-Ah, that's me."

"I'm Sasagawa-Kyoko, this is Haru. Nice to meet you Giotto-san."

"N-Nice to meet you too."

"Actually, I want to asked something about you and Tsuna-kun."

"What is it?"

"Are you and Tsuna-san Going out???" Haru asked bluntly.

Tsuna choked. Giotto choked. Everyone in the class choked.

1 second

.  
2 seconds

.  
3 seconds

.

"WHAAAAATTTTTTT????" Everyone in the class shouted.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??? OF COURSE WE ARE NOT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! WE'RE BOTH GUYS YOU KNOW!!" Tsuna screamed.

"Ha-Hi? So Haru was wrong?"

"But Tsuna-kun, It's actually not that impossible." Kyoko smirked. Then she walks towards Chrome.

"Chrome-san," She called

"y-yes?"

"Are you a...Fujoshi?" She asked bluntly.

"H-Ha? Umm, Yes." Chrome answered bluntly.

1 second

.  
2 seconds

.  
3 seconds

.  
"WHAAAAATTTT???????????" Everyone screamed. Again...

"You see! This time, Haru was right!

"Then, Chrome-san, Do you want to be our friends?"

"O-Okay." She blushed.

"Chrome-chan!" Haru called. "Do you want to join us? We're going to make a doujinshi!"

"E-Eh? About what?"

"Well," Haru leaned in and whisper in Chrome's ear.

"Oh, i see."

"Can you spy on them? Since you're close with them."

"Okay, i will." Chrome grinned (OMG O_O)

Then, the bell rang. Haru and Kyoko waved at Chrome and went back to their seat.

"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna called.

"H-Ha?" Mukuro looked at Tsuna with a blank face.

"D-Do you know that Chrome was a..."

"No." Mukuro shake his head. "I don't know a thing about it."

"I see... Ah, You better go back to your classroom before Reborn saw you!"

"A-Ah, Okay. We'll see you after school." Giotto said before walking out of the class with Mukuro.

* * *

School is over. Now Tsuna is walking home with everyone. Hibari is with them. Apparently, he's being dragged by Mukuro and Giotto. Tsuna didn't even want to think about how did Giotto and Mukuro make Hibari to walk home with crowds.

When Tsuna reach his house, He saw someone leaning on his House Gate. It's Dino.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna called. Dino raise his head to look at Tsuna. "What are you doing here??"

"Ah, Tsuna! You're Home! I was waiting for you, you know!" He grinned

"Eh? For me? What's wrong?"

"Well, Christmas is near, i was just wondering if you guys have something planned for it. If you don't, How about spend it together in one of my mansion? It'll be just us. You can invite everyone here."

"Ha-Hi??? Really? Haru wants to go!"

"Okay." Dino said

"Me too then." Kyoko said

"Count me in." Giotto said. "What about Reborn? Is he coming or not?"

"He will."

"Fine then, we'll celebrate the christmas together." Tsuna said.

* * *

Review before you proceed,

Next one is the Christmas special ,


	6. Christmas

**Attention please, This's a _TRIPLE UPDATESSSSS_, so please make sure you read the previous chapters...**

**

* * *

  
_____Chapter 6, Christmas_____**

"Tsunayoshi, hurry up!" Giotto shout from downstairs.

"Coming." Tsuna said while zipping his huge bag and Run downstairs.

"You're slow." Giotto said with a very annoying expression. "Everyone's already here."

"I'M SLOW BECAUSE I'M PACKING YOUR THINGS, DUMBASS!" Tsuna yelled

"Just Hurry up and get into the car, Baka!" Reborn yelled.

"Fine." Tsuna said before stepped into one of Dino's car. And the driver started to drive.

This is December the 25th. Christmas day. Everyone in Namimori is having fun. So do Tsuna and his friends. They've been invited by Dino to celebrate the christmas in one of his mansion. Gokudera and Yamamoto is not there. Yamamoto is having a flu. Tsuna didn't know about Gokudera though, but you guys should knew about it even without me telling you *Grin*. And for some reason, Hibari is with them. Why? The only answer is the Two annoying person who sat beside Tsuna. Giotto and Mukuro.

After 3 hours of drive, They reached the mansion. It was big. The mansion is surrounded by a green garden. The mansion wall is covered in white paint. The windows and door are decorated by line of gold paint and unique relief. A big Horse, which got to be the Cavallone family sign is carved above the Main door.

"Whoaah! This is awesome! Haru jumped out from the car.

"yes, This's the best mansion i've ever seen!" Kyoko agreed.

"Vongola got a lot of mansion like this." Giotto sneered.

"Shut up, Giotto! You're ruining the mood." Tsuna yelled

"Haha, It's fine," Dino grin. "Come on in."

Then, they stepped into the building. The inside of the building is beautiful. The wall is painted in white, The floors are made of marbles with a red carpet in the middle of it.

"I'll show you you rooms." Dino said.

Then they walk through the halway toward the bedrooms.

"Tsuna sleep with Giotto, Mukuro with Hibari, Reborn is with me, Chrome, Kyoko and Haru will be in one room. How's it?"

"W-What? I'm with Giotto??? NO! I don't want it! I better sleep in the same room as you, Dino-san!"

"Well, better don't put Giotto and Reborn alone in the same room. They will go for each other neck. Trust me, I've seen it the last time i went to Italy. And there's no hospital near here."

"I don't want to be in the same room with the pinapple head." Hibari said.

"E-eh? But Kyouya--"

"If you don't have any empty room left, i'll sleep in the living room. It's better than being in the same bedroom with this pervert."

"Aww, Don't be like that, Kyoucchan~" Mukuro hug Hibari from behind. And in a swift moment, he's already on the floor in a bloody mess.

"M-Mukuro? Are you still alive?" Tsuna poke him.

"Kufufu, Are you worried about me?"

"No."

"Aww, you're so cruel~ Cavallone, you don't need to change anything. Hibari will be in the same room with me." Mukuro said

Hibari got silent, everyone stare at him.

"Do what you want, you pineapple." Hibari spat.

"Then you guys better put your things and go to the dinning room, we're having lunch.

* * *

The meal is already prepared by the chef before Dino and the other reach the mansion. Chiken, Meat, Beef, Pork, Cheese, Pasta, Pizza, Wine, Beer, Whisky, Liquor, everything is there. Everyone eat while chattering.

"Okay, everyone, it's almost 6 o'clock, let's do the exchange gifts. You bring yours right?"

Everyone except Hibari nod.

"Kyouya, Did you bring yours?"

"I did." He glare.

"O-Okay then, let's do a lottery. Write your name in a piece of paper and put it into this box." Dino shows a red box with a small hole on the top of it. Everyone do as they were told. "Now let's start from Tsuna. Tsuna pulled one, followed by the others. "Now, let's open it."

"Ah, i got Haru's present." Tsuna said

"I got kyouya's" Giotto said

"I got Dino's" Reborn said

"I got Reborn-san's." Kyoko smiled.

"I got Giotto's" Mukuro frown. "I was hoping for Tsunayoshi's"

"Be glad it's from me, ass." Giotto spat.

"Shut up." Reborn yelled

"I got kyoko-chan's" Chrome said

"Aha? I got kyouya's gift here." Giotto grin.

"I got mukuro's." Dino said.

"Oya? My present goes to you?? Akhh, I was hoping that Tsunayoshi will be the one to get it." He pout

"Haru got Chrome-chan's!" Haru exclaimed.

"It's Tsunayoshi's." Hibari said. Everyone (Except the girls) glare at him.

"Well, stop the glaring competition, let's see what the gift is..."

Everyone open their gifts and saw what's inside. Kyoko got a matching fedora with Reborn's. Haru got a sweater. Chrome got a teddybear. Hibari got a scarf. Reborn got 2 bottles of finnest wine.

Tsuna look at everyone who has opened their gifts. He sigh in relief when all of it looks normal. His gift is from Haru, so it will be fine, he guess. He opened it.

"Wha--?"

"What's it?" Giotto ask.

"H-hahaha, it's nothing" Tsuna intended to close the box again, but it's being torn away mukuro. "Mukuro!"

"Kufufu, let's see..." And mukuro grab the things out. "Oya? it's a tank top and a mini skirt, it's realy cute." He grinned.

"Tsunayoshi, i think you should apreciate the gift by wearing it." Giotto grinned

"No! I won't weat it!"

"Then, let's play a game after this. The one who lost will have to obey 3 things the winner said. Who's with me?" Everyone raise their hands

"B-But!" Tsuna mean to object but he can't, since the other agreed with giotto.

"Oya? Giotto, why the hell did you buy this kind of thing?" Mukuro said, gaining everyone's attention. Then he pulled out the gifts. It's a bras and underwear. Everyone laugh at the things "Kufufu, i think it won't suit me, but i'm a hundred percents sure that it will suit Tsunayoshi-kun well."

"What the hell????" Tsuna shout. "I won't wear that!!"

"Calm down, Tsunayoshi-kun, you don' need to wear it." He smirked. "I'll just make an illusion of it.

"DON'T!" Tsuna screamed, intended to stop Mukuro, but in a mere second, the room filled with smokes. After the smokes cleared, everyone got their eyes directed to where Mukuro have been. Mukuro is standing right there. In Tsuna's form. Wearing the pervy underwears.

"Oya? Look here, it suits well right?" Mukuro said.

"Dino's having a nosebleed." Giotto said, laughing.

"But isn't he too skinny and flat?" Reborn smirked, "The bras are too big."

"Kufufu, right. Then should I add a little illusion here?" Mukuro touch his chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tsuna screamed, but it's too late, Mukuro remove his hands and the breast is already there.

"Oh, Nice." Giotto grinned.

"Perfect." Reborn add.

"Oh, i think we should take a picture of this for our project." Kyoko said.

"Okay." Haru run to grab his camera before take pictures of Mukuro in Tsuna's appearance.

"M-M-Mukuroo." Dino called. "Stop it~ You're killing me."

"Oya? fine." Then Mukuro return into his original form.

Tsuna is sprawled to the floor. Blushing madly. Seeing his self have boobs and wore things like that.

"CD's?" Giotto pulled out his present.

"Let's see what's in." Dino grab a cd player. Then, they hear what's coming. 'Midori tanabikuuu, Namimori no~ dainaku sho--' It's namimori school athem. Sang by the diciplinary comitees member. Dino, in lighting speed, eject the CD's and return it to Giotto, making the prefect glare at him.

"E-Eh? What's this?" Dino pulled out his present. It's a small bottle with clear gel inside. He read the writings on the bottle."Expired date... 15 march 2010. Strawberry scent lubrica--" He stopped, His jaw dropped to the floor.

"What's that?" Giotto asked mukuro, curious.

"Strawberry scent lubricant." He sigh. Everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded face "That's why i want Tsunayoshi tobe the one who got my gift"

"What?!" Tsuna shout.

"Kufufu, I wish i could use it on you, Tsunayoshi-kunnn~" In a mere 10 seconds, Mukuro got his head planted to the ground.

"wow, He's awesome when he's mad." Giotto looked at Mukuro and Tsuna. "So, what are you going to do with it, Dino? It's not wise to throw someone's present." Giotto grinned.

"W-What?"

"Kufufu, do you want me to use it on you, cavallone?"

"No. Thank you." Dino paled. "Le-let's just skip to games, should we?"

"Okay." Haru said, grinning. "I can't wait seeing Tsuna-san wearing my gift."

Tsuna shivered. 'scary.'

Everyone put their gifts in their bedrooms, and return to the main room.

"Now, let's play a game, what game do you want to play?"

"Snakes and Ladders." Tsuna said.

"Lame."

"Monopoly?" Haru ask

"Old."

"Cards." Giotto said

"Boring."

"Chess." Hibari said, making everyone look at him. "Don't look at me, herbivores."

"It's only for 2 person." Dino said.

"Ano," Kyoko called. Everyone turned to look at her. "How about wordchain?"

"Wordchain?"

"It's like this." She explained. "First person started with the word apple, the second one make a word with the last alphabet in the word apple, so it's an 'e' maybe the second person can said elephant or everyone, and the third person do like the 2nd person did. The loser will be the person who can't answer anymore. and he'll have to obey 3 things that everyone told him to do. How's it?"

"Hmm, sounds fine." dino smiled. "okay lets start with Giotto, Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Me, Reborn, Tsuna, and Hibari.

"Apple." Giotto said

"Eleven."

"Never."

"Rust."

"Tingle."

"Ears."

"S-Sad."

"Dogs."

"Sell."

"Lord."

"Duck."

"Key."

"Yank."

"Kappa."

"alpha"

"It's getting nowhere. Let's end it now, shall we..."Giotto smirked. "Asshole." Everyone choked.

"Oh? i see. Then, "erection."

"Nipples."

"Suck."

"Kiss"

"Sex." Reborn give the finishing blow.

"W-W-W-Whaa--?" Tsuna brain went blank. "Se-se-seee?" Giotto grinned. 'it works.'

"You lose, Tsunayoshi." Giotto said.

"E-EH? B-b-b-but!"

"No buts." Dino said.

"F-Fine.." He said.

"Then, what should we do to him?" Giotto said.

"Giotto-san, this is the request from me, haru-chan, and chrome-chan." Kyoko said

"What's it?"

"Make Tsuna wear the clothes and undewear from Haru and Mukuro-san's gifts." She smirked.

"Okay, That'll be the first one." Giotto grinned. "Now, get changed, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

Tsuna is standing in front of a huge mirror in the bathroom. He is staring at the things on his hands. Girl's stuff.

"Tsuna, hurry up!" Dino said from outside. "Everyone's waiting."

"Y-Yes."

10 minutes past...

"Baka-Tsuna! What are you doing in there?!"

"U-Umm, Reborn," Tsuna called. He opened the bathroom door a little and let his head out, "Can you help me?"

"What is it baka-Tsuna??" Reborn ask and walk towards him.

"Actualy......" Tsuna whisper on Reborn's ear.

"What? You don't know how to wear the BRAS?" Reborn said. Loudly. Everyone burst into laughter. Tsuna blushed. Giotto is the one to stop. He stopped when he saw Reborn step into the bathroom. Click. The door got locked.

"Turn, I'll help you." Reborn voice echoed from inside the bathroom. "There."

"AWWW! It's too tight Reborn!"

"How about here the second one??"

"U-Uh, it's fine."

"Now, wear the panties! Strip up, Baka!"

"H-Hey! Wait! Gyaaah! Stop staring at it!" A THUD sound can be heard. "Waaa! R-Reborn sorr--!"

"You smacked me? Heh, you got guts, Baka-Tsuna." Reborn slamed Tsuna to the wall. "Now, eat this!"

"R-Reborn! S-STop!!! Don't!! Not There! GYAAHH!"

"How about here, baka Tsuna?"

"No! NO! Stop! Hahahahah! Stop! Don't touc-- AHHHH REBORNNNNN!!!" Tsuna screamed.

Reborn step out of the bathroom, Tsuna is still inside.

"Now, Hurry up and wear the clothes, Tsuna."

"O-Okay...."

"What the hell is happening in there??" Dino ask with a blank face.

"Nothing." Reborn answer.

After 5 minutes, The bathroom door opened. Tsuna is standing in front of it. Blushing. Everyone looked at him. Silent. Cute.

"Tsuna-san! You looks good in it!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yes! Definitely cute" Kyoko added.

"T-there. The first one is acomplished."

"Now, the second one."

"Let's drink. It will be between Tsuna, Me, Giotto, and you."

"E-Eh? But! I'm underage!" Tsuna said.

"It's fine, no one knows." Giotto said.

"Okay, then it's like this. I'll prepare 16 glasses of alcohol. You will have to choose one in your turn. How's it?"

"Fine for me." Reborn said,

"Kufufu, interesting. Leave, I'll fill the glasses for you.

"Ok."

* * *

When Tsuna and the others got back into the room, The glasses are already filled.

"Now, Let's do the first round. Starting with Giotto.

"Okay," Giotto picked one nearby. And he drink it. "Whisky. Chivas Regal."

"Next."

"Me." Reborn picked one in front of him and drink it. "X.O."

"Next."

"Mmm, this." Dino picked one and drink it."Irish."

"Next. Tsunayoshi?"

"J-Jyaa..This one." Tsuna picked up a glass. it's filled with white liquid."Uhh." Tsuna grimaced at the smell, but he drink it. "Hueeee. It taste awfull." He spat.

"Oya? You're able to drink it? It's soju from korea."

"Back to Giotto."

"I've got to go to the toilet for a while, i'll be here after Dino." Reborn said.

"I get it." Mukuro said. "Now, Giotto?"

"This one. It's an ordinary red wine." Giotto drink it.

"Tsunayoshi.

"Umm, wait.. This one." Tsuna picked up a glass of white clear liquid. Clear maybe safer. He drink it.

"E-Eh! Wait--" Mukuro tried to stop Tsuna, But it's too late. Tsuna drink up the alcohol.

"T-Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro called. No answer.

"What's in it?" Giotto asked.

"E-Ever Clear.."

"Holy.. Tsunayoshi?" Giotto walked towards Tsuna and move his hand to touch his shoulder. "Tsunayo--" Giotto stopped when Tsuna raised his head. His eyes were filled by tears. "T-Tsunayoshi?"

"G-Giotto.." Tsuna sobbed. "Why? Why are you being so mean towards me?

"W-Wha--mmph!" His eyes open wide. Tsuna hug him tightly and kissed him in the lips. Then Tsuna let go. "What are yo--" But before he could finished his words, Tsuna turn his head towards mukuro and kissed him. Tsuna walk away and stopped when he saw Reborn out of the bathroom. He runs toward him.

"Baka-Tsuna, what's wrong?" Reborn ask, still don't know what have just happened. He walked closer to Tsuna

"Reborn! Don't! He is--" Dino shout

"Reborrnnn, You're so cruuelll.. *sob* *Sob*"

"What?!" Reborn said before got silence.

Tsuna kissed him... Fully. On the lips. Tsuna tried to deepened the kiss, but Reborn got his self control and pry Tsuna off him.

"Baka, What the fuck are you--" But Tsuna is already asleep before he finished his word. "What happened?"

"Tsuna's drunk. He drink a glass of ever clear." Dino explain. Reborn sighed.

"I'll put him back in his room. You guys just have dinner first."

"O-Okay." Dino said. Reborn nod and carried Tsuna to his room. He looked at Tsuna's sleeping face and sighed.

"I'm cruel huh?" He said to himself.

After Everyone have dinner, they went to bed. Hibari's sleeping with mukuro after a little bit of bloodshed. Kyoko, Chrome, and Haru smiled in their sleep, dreaming about the same thing. 'we got the material for the project.'

----

**A/N: I GOT THIS FINISHED BEFORE THE CHRISTMAS END!! BUT MY FATHER IS IN A REALLY BAD MOOD, AND I CAN'T USE THE NOTEBOOK"**

**ah well. My patience wore off**

**I need to kill something right now...  
**

**AND:  
**

**EVERYONE! I WISH YOU ALL A MERRY CHRISTMAS. MAY GOD ALWAYS WITH YOU ALL THE TIME.**

**Ugghh, it finally finished. I try to finished this Yesterday, But i can't. I've tried hard. I write until 5 o'clock in the MORNING! My eyes betrayed me, so i go to bed. AND GUESS WHAT?? 7 in the morning, My mom wake me up. "Come on wake up, Guests are already waiting. Great. I only sleep for less than 2 hours. I'll got black under my eyessssss.**

**SO, HERE'S the special chapter, I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review ,**

**As always, Sorry 'bout the grammar. My friend is in italy for holiday, so this fic is not checked =_=**

**This is a little christmas gift for you **

http:// yocchantensai. deviantart. com/art/MERRY-CHRISTMAS-147963306 (Remove the space)

**My first artwork for il stellato cielo~**

**Ciao~  
**


	7. Bye Mom

_**Chapter 7_Bye Mom**_

.

_**.  
**_

Tsuna opened his eyes. It's dark. He went into a sitting position. Single trail of wind blow over his face. He shivered lightly. The window is not closed. The moon is still high. Tsuna stood up, reaching out to find his jacket. Frustrated when he cannot see anything, he proceed to the wall next to the door to turn the lights on.

_click.  
_

Tsuna sigh. the lights are on. now his jacket... There. The jacket is hanging on the wall, next to the mirror. He reach for it and face the mirror. oh. how come it's not cold? He only wear a piece of thin dress. yeah. Thin dress. Tsuna turned around. Something didn't sound right. What's it? Tsuna's brain working slooooowlyyyy. He snapped. Thin dress?? DRESS?????? he turned around to face the mirror. There he is, Wearing a frilly thin fabric and a super short mini skirt. Tsuna pull up his hands to cover his mouth and let out a silent scream. What was happening? What happened yesterday???? Why did he wear this thing????

Tsuna held his head in both hands and tried to think. He tried to pulled back all of the memories about yesterday celebration. Mansion, lunch, present... Yeah present! the dress was from Haru! The panties are from Mukuro. What happened next? Bar? Mukuro? Dino? Giotto? Reborn? Ah. They do a drinking contest. And then...... What???? He didn't remember anything else.....

Tsuna's nose twiched. He has just realized that he reeked of alcohol. Did he has to take a bath at this hour? But he didn't want to wait until the sun rises, so he took out a piece of white t-shirt along with a blue short and left the room, ran towards the dirrection of the bathroom.

* * *

Tsuna sang slowly while drying his hair in front of a big mirror in the bathroom with a small fluffy towel. The bath have been wonderful. He got a bubble bath. The hot water made his body felt comfortable and the smell of the bathfoam removed the smell of the alcohol. Tsuna throwed the already wet towel into a basket next to him and put a new one around his shoulder.  
Tsuna turned his head when he heard footsteps. He wondered, who was already awoke on 4 am? Tsuna Paled... Is it ghost?? Nononono! It can't be! Ghost didn't exist. Despite of his thinking, his heart beating fast.

The footsteps getting louder. It means that anyone who own them is getting closer. Tsuna opened the door slowly. He stepped out of the room with a stun gun (where did he got it??)in his right hand only to find Giotto walking right towards his direction.

Ah, if he thought about it, Giotto is not in the room when he woke up. Tsuna sighed in relief. 'So it's not a ghost. Wait.. It can't be that the one in front of him is not Giotto right? Tsuna paled again... He gulped and let out a small voice

"Giotto?" Tsuna called.

* * *

Giotto was reading a book about japanese culture and language. He thought that he've got to know more about his whereabout. Giotto was still reading the book when a tiny voice called out his name. He knew that voice well. Giotto raised his head. Tsuna is standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Tsunayoshi?"

Then Giotto blushed. Memory of yesterday "accident" flew back into his head. He shakes his head and face Tsuna.

"T-Tsunayohi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you're real?"

"E-Eh?" Giotto raise his eyebrow "Real?"

"Ah! Nothing! Hahahaha!"

'What it this all about?'

"By the way, Giotto.."

Giotto tensed, "Y-Yes?" He is not going to talk anout yesterday did he? What will Tsuna say? How will he react??

"What are you doing here?"

Giotto sigh. oh... it's not about that.

"Hmmm, i can't sleep, so i read a book."

"Why can't sleep?"

'Because of the kiss..." I just can't keep my eyes closed." Tsuna shaped his mouth into an 'o'. Tsuna shivered slightly because of the cold air. Giotto smiled and reach out his hand. "Wanna have some Hot chocolate?" Tsuna smiled and took his hand.

"Sure."

* * *

Tsuna sat on one of the chair in the kitchen. He was swinging his legs while waiting for Giotto who is in the middle of making a glass of hot chocolate. Tsuna shivered slightly because of the low temperature thats why Giotto went to make him a glass of the hot chocolate.

Tsuna smiled widely when Giotto turned around with two big glasses of hot chocolate in his hands. Giotto walk towards Tsuna and put a glass in front of Tsuna.

"Here, princess." He grinned. Tsuna pout at him.

"I'm not a princess!" Tsuna yelled, making Giotto chuckled. Giotto pulled the chair opposite of Tsuna's and sit on it.

"Hmmm? then what's wrong with the smooth skin??? The big eyes? Aren't they suppose d to belong to a girl?" Giotto teased. Tsuna blushed. It's true... His skin is realy smooth, his eyes are so big, his body is small, He oftens cry... But still.. He is a boy for Godness sake!

"It doesn't mean that i'm a girl." Tsuna took the glass up to taste the hot chocolate. Warm. Sweet.

"Heh, so you're saying that you're a boy for sure??" Giotto said, still grinning. Tsuna nod. "but i still didn't approve it."

'heyy! who's this guy in front of me (he's vongola the first dude ,) did anyone have to be approved by him to said that he's a boy???'

"I'm not even sure you have the 'thing' or not..." Giotto said. "Hey, Tsunayohi, do you have it??"

"what?" Tsuna asked calmly

"Dick...."

Tsuna choked and blushed. His face is as red as a tomato. Giotto grinned at the reaction. Tsuna glared at Giotto. 'Hooo, as scary as a rabbit' Giotto thought.

"I HAVE IT!" Tsuna screamed.

"Proof it!" Giotto's grin got even wider. Tsuna blushed even more (is it even possible?)

"N-no way!!" Tsuna stand abruptly, made the chair fell, and turned to escape the kitchen. But Giotto catch him.

"Oh, nononono, you can't run sweety." Giotto said with a sing song voice.

"Lemme go!" Tsuna screamed.

"No before i saw... THIS!" Giotto smirked and yanked Tsuna's pants down. "Oh? You have it.. even it's soooooo small." Giotto grinned. Tsuna blushed and shaking in rage. Then.....

SLAP

"Idiot!" Tsuna screamed

"hahah--"

SLAP

"SHUT UP!"

"oi! Tsu--"

SLAP

"*hiccups*"

"Tsun--"

SLAPPPPP

"TSUNAYOSHI!" Giotto yelled.

Tsuna stopped his slapping action and went to cry loudly. Giotto panicked, he pull Tsuna's pants up shake him.

"Tsunayoshi Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Giotto said, panickaly. "It's my fault okay??? Sor--"

"What's wrong here?" Dino is standing beside the door of the kitchen, still wearing pajamas, hair is in mess.

"Dino...." Giotto said, letting go his grip on Tsuna. Tsuna run to hug Dino (as usual)

"Dino-saaaan,....*hiccups*"

"W-what's wrong Tsuna? Your voice could be heard upstair!" Dino said. Blushing when he saw Tsuna's face. His eyes are all red and teary. 'Calm down, me! this's not the first time i saw Tsuna cry!'

"G-Gioootoo..*hiccups*"

"what's wrong with Giotto??" Dino asked him. Because it seems that Giotto was fine...

"He tried to mollest meeeeee!!"

"WHAT?" Dino yelled and turned to face Giotto

"NO!" Giotto denied

"He yanked my pants off!!!" Tsuna yelled and point at Giotto. "He said that i'm a girl!!! He said that he's going to proof that i'm a girl!!!!!"

"N-nonononono!" Giotto shakes his head when Dino glared at him with eyes full of rage and hatred. 'since when did he said that he's going to proof that Tsuna's a girl???' He raised his eyebrows when he saw Tsuna smirked.

"You try to rape my 'little brother??" Dino said, his voice low and heavy, 'decorated' with growl, making Giotto shivered a bit.

"No! I just yanked off his pants to make sure that he has a dick!"

"How can i supposed to believe that?" Dino said, inching closer to Giotto, Whip is already in his hand (howcome???) Dino run towards unprotected Giotto to strike him when Mukuro appeared behind them.

"Oya? What happened here?" He smirked.

* * *

The 4 of them sat in the reading room. They moved out from the so caled 'kitchen'. When Dino moved to attack Giotto, Mukuro came and tried to hug Tsuna. Dino snapped and turned to attack Mukuro. Mukuro Brought his Trident out and create an illusion of ice storm. A chunk of ice hit Giotto's head and a little trail of blood pouring from his temple. Giotto took out his glove and started to beat the shit out of Mukuro and Dino. the three of them engaged in a deadly fight.

As a result, the kitchen is destroyed. It almost got wiped out from the face of earth. The windows is barely hanging on the cracked wall, the glass is shatered toward every direction. And now, all of the three got the consequences. Giotto's head is bleeding a little and his cheeks are red (from the slaps~), Mukuro's back got striked by Dino's whip and his pony tail is a little bit burnt, Dino receive a unique mixing. Upper part of him felt cold because of the snow storm and the legs part almost burned by Giotto's flame.

"My Cheeks hurt." Giotto said while placing a bag of ice on his red cheek.

"My back hurts. My hair is ruined" Mukuro glared at Dino. Dino returned the glare.

"My body fells weird." Dino said with pale face. The weird mix of temperature earlier hit him. His body anatomy didn't react well.

The only one not hurt in the room is Tsuna, who's smiling cutely with his legs bend in front of his chest and his hands on his cheeks. Giotto glared at him. But Tsuna just stick out his tongue at him in deviance.

"So, what exactly happened in the kitchen before i came?" mukuro asked. He looked at Tsuna. Dino also looked at him.

"He was trying to rape me." Tsuna said calmly.

"I told you i wasn't!" Giotto yelled.

"But why in the first place were you guys being together in the kitchen?" Dino asked.

"I woke up and it still dark. I realized that i reeked of alcohol and i can't take it, so i went and took a bath. After i finished the bath i heard footsteps, i went out of the bathroom and met Giotto. it's a little bit cold, so we went to the kitchen for a glass of hot chocolate." Tsuna explain smoothly. Dino nod and turned to look at Giotto.

"I can't sleep, so i slipped out of bed and went to the reading room. After a while, i went out to take a glass of water and met Tsunayoshi in the middle of the way. He shivered a bit, so i ask him for a glass of hot coffe." Giotto explain as smoothly as Tsuna. Dino nod. Tsuna nod.

"Then we went to the kitchen. I sat on one of the chairs while you proceed to make hot chocolate." Tsuna smiled. Giotto nod. Then Tsuna's smile grew into a smirk. "Then you came towards me with 2 glass of hot chocolate in your hands. But you started to say weird things about me being a girl. Suddenly you grab my hand and pinned me to the table and yanked my pants of. I was shocked and really scared. I pulled my pants up and you came." Tsuna looked at Dino with a teary eyes. Dino glared at Giotto.

"I Told you! I Was Not!" Giotto yelled. Mukuro sighed.

"It's fine Giotto, i already forgave you." Tsuna said.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness!!!!" Giotto glared. Dino looked at Tsuna. Mukuro sighed.

"Just stop the arguing. It ruins my mood." Mukuro said. "And by the way, Tsunayoshi-kun, did you feel well?" Mukuro asked. "You passed out because of the alcohol. is your head okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks Mukuro." Tsuna smiled. "I can't remember well, what happened after that? Who took me to my room?" Tsuna asked, curious. Everyone got silenced by that. "well?"

"Reborn's the one who took you to your room. You were drunk and kissed eve--" Mukuro stopped. 4 hands on his mouth stopped him from letting out any voice." But it's too late. Tsuna already heard the word 'kissed'. He paled.

"W-what? who k-kissed who?" Tsuna asked, still didn't want to accept the fact that he's the one who kissed the 'who'. Mukuro smirked. The hands can't stopped him from talking. He raise his flame pressure and create a voice with his illusion.

"You kissed everyone." The illusion voice said. Giotto and Dino realized that the hands will do nothing, so they let go of Mukuro and sat on their seat silently with eyes on their toes. Mukuro smirked. "Well it's not everyone. actually it's only three person." Tsuna looked at Mukuro in horror.

"w-who?" he asked slowly.

"Me." Mukuro said.

"Th-then?" Tsuna asked.

"eeehhh? You're not surprised?" Mukuro give Tsuna a fake pout.

"It wasn't weird with all of your pervertedness." Tsuna said.

"Remember. You're the one who kissed me, not the other way." Tsuna blushed at those. He is the one who kissed Mukuro...

"t-then, w-who's next?" Tsuna looked down. Mukuro smile at those reaction.

"Him." Mukuro raise a finger and point at Giotto. Tsuna face went blank for a second before went blue.

"I-I kissed HIM?" Tsuna screamed

"Ah. With teary eyes feature." Mukuro grinned.

"nonononono! This can't be true." Tsuna pinched his cheek. "Hurts! This's not nightmare????? Why must Giotto of all person???? Why not the girls??"

"Heh, calm down for now, Tsunayoshi-kun. The next one is the worst. I don't know what consenquences will you get."

"W-wha? W-who?"

"You kissed Reborn." Mukuro said simply.

"What?"

".R.e.b.o.r.n." Mukuro said each word slowly and add some pressure on each of it.

"No way..." the door opened, and Reborn stepped in. Tsuna paled. 'i'm going to be killed.'

"Baka-Tsuna."

* * *

They're back in japan now. They got back yesterday. right after Reborn came to the reading room. He was saying something about everyone awoke and need to go home. The things that left him wondered was why is he still alive. Yesterday, Reborn didn't do anything or even talk about the 'kissing tragedy'.

Tsuna walk downstair. It's still early in the morning. Reborn and Giotto are still asleep. Usually around this time his mother will be in the kitchen, making breakfast, and the other will sit around the dining table. But Tsuna went to the kitchen only to saw it empty. His mom isn't there, and the kids is not there either.

"Mom??" Tsuna called. There's no answer. Then his eyes landed on a piece of paper laying on the dining table.

'Tsu-kun, mama and dad are going to take a vacation to granpa Tim's house in italy. Bianchi and kids are with us. will be back in few days. Take care of Reborn and Giotto. love, mama.'

Tsuna read the paper over and over again. After the 5th time, he stopped. Take care of Reborn and Giotto??? He paled. He's going to be left alone with the sadistic spartan tutor and a sexy pervert......

TBC~

* * *

O_O

It've been more than a month since the last time i updated

I'm really sorrryyyyyy DX SORRY!!!!!! (_O_) *bows to the ground*

i didn't realize it's already a whole month and more sinse the last time i updated XI

I'm really sorry School have been drivin' me crazy DX. The teachers are maddddddd and so shitttttyyyyyyy .  
They keep giving us test for the whole 3 weeks! and not one each day.. sometimes two! sometimes THREE!  
and i got plenty of red marks TTATT

My life for this past 1 month is only for: eating, sleeping, pissing, shitting, studyinggggggg, and copying my friend's book. TAT

But few days ago two things remind me to write:

1. SNOW-CHAN IS BACKKKK ,  
2. my friends are talking about 'weird' things....

So, what did i mean by weird things?  
Here it's:

If you didn't want to read my story just skipped down.

* * *

It happens in the classroom when there's no teacher (i don't know where the hell did my korean teacher went off =_=)

my so called friend caled.... hmmm... 'Gabe' (nick name... well, it should be gaby, but gabe is a lil bit cool ,<.  
is saying something about DICK and HEAD.... mean: dickhead.

Tsuna: excuse meee? did i hear it wrong???

me: nope.. it is dick as in dick, and head as in head... IT IS DICKHEAD.

Here's the story...

It's a peacefull morning in the school when the korean techer didn't came. The classroom is full of chatting and bragging. I'm one of the talking person.

I sat on the front seat wit my friend: ve, eru, jone (not real name... all girls..) etc (the rest of my group). behind us is the boys group..: gabe, Tyk, perm, steve, pops, frank, ericks, etc.

I was chatting and laughing with the nearest friend (ve, eru and jone). We luv to see Gabe's face because ussualy, he got an 'awesome' expression on his face.. (His eyelashes are so damn long and beautiful!!!! XD) Then i looked back at him. I looked down...(to his legs)..

My eyes almost fell off when i saw his legs. it's smoooooottthhh!! far smoother than mine. No bruise, no scar, NO HAIR AT ALLLLL!

"OMG, look at Gabe's legs! Smoothh!" I said. Gabe's glaring at me. i just smile. Everyone look back.

"OMG! you're right!!!! It's so smooth!" my friends: eru, ve, and jone saying similar thing.

"Anoying!" gabe yelled at us. we just chuckled. Then Jone say: "Yeah, it's so girlish!"

'Girlish?' I thought.... Then i grinned. 'This could be something interesting...'

"Yeah, and with those eyelashes you got.... are you really a boy?? don't tell me you're half!" I said

"No damn way! I'm a real man and a 'Macho' (i don't know what it's in english) one!" He said...

"Hmmm, where's the proof? with those girlish feature you have??" I said, my friend are chuckling behind my back.

"here!" He said, then lifting up his shirt, showing his 6 packed abs.

"Hmmph, flat...6 packed? that's it?? Haha, even girl could get six pack, sweetass" I laugh. He glared even more, My friends chuckle turned into laugh. 'my plan worked' i thought

"Do you want to see my 'THING'??????" Gabe yelled.

"Sure, show it" I give him a smile.... 'hoho, this's realy fun' Then Gabe started to undo his belt. He opens the button...... half of the zipper.... grey pants~ I grinned, then I yelled as hard as i could.

"GUYS! GABE WANTS TO SHOW OFF HIS 'THING' TO PROOF THAT HE'S A HE!!" Then everyone in the class got their attention on me, then to Gabe. Gabe stonned. Everyone is staring at him with a sly smile.. The time seems to stop...

"Come on Gabe~" I smiled sweetly. He glared..

"Haha.... nononono, this's a general place.." he said, sweat dropping. then he start to zip up, button up, and in a second, the belt is on.

Then gabe stood up, walking in a way that'll make people pissed. My friend, ind (girl) is one of them. Gabe almost pass her and...

"Ind, i need to go... ougghhh~" His voice turned into some kind of.... somewhere between whimper and scream and a gasp. is it a squeak? yelp? I don't know~...

'Hooo... something interesting!' i thought.  
When Gabe want to pass ind, ind swing her legs up (not too hard though, just a little swing~)

"aww sorry Gabe! I didn't mean to!" Ind said, panicking.

"Ack! It HIT damnit!" Gabe said while holding his crotch

"Eeekk, he hold it!" ve said

"It hurts!!!! And it hit the 'HEAD'!"

"It can't beeee! Head is below!!" pops said

All the boys laugh maniacaly. I've got to take a hold of my laugh TAT (don't want anyone to know bout my 'true' self) Then I can saw an immaginary lamp bulb blinked above jone's head. Her eyes shine in some dagerous glint.

"head...." She said, almost unheardable.

"Hmmm? What?" I asked her.

"HEAD!" she suddenly yelled. I tensed a bit. Did she got possesed??? Every boys behind me snapped and looked at her dirrection.

"J-Jone?" I called her name. Then Jone turn her head to face me. Her face back into normal. Then she said to me with calm voice...

"I still don't know where the head part is... Where is it?"

I can't hold it anymore... I burst into laugh.... Everyone looked at me...

"Huahahahah, just a-ask G-Gio! She must be well informed about it!" I said, tears forming in the corner of my eyes. Then Jone did asked Gio. Gio got mad at me and beat the crap out of me.

That's it .  
i don't know why, but it reminds me of my fiction..

huuuu TAT

really sorry!

I'll update in 14 or 15 february guys.  
I promise!

And I'll add a little bit lemon, and not too lemon, so...

tell me what do you want~

i'll make it as a special valentine gifts from my readers ,

(give it before 14 =) i need to think ,)

And... Someone willing to be my beta-reader? My grammar sucks!

And someone can give me calender or note of events??? (khr chara's b-day, usual event, anniversary and other ussual date Means: valentine, halloween, etc) sorry,I'm dull and noob.  
If someone's willing to help, you can PM me or give me the link ^^

Oh yeah, I created a doujinshi project with my friend,

here's the candidate fot the cover page. which one's better: (just remove the space)

http:// yocchantensai. deviantart. com/ art/ Doujinshi- cover- 152375405


	8. Who cooked?

_**Chapter 8_who cooked?**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**  
warning: I didn't check read this and it's not beta-ed TTATT  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_"No! Don't come near me!! Stay away!!!"  
Giotto kept walking towards him. Tsuna tried to run away when a pair of hands stopped him to do so. Those hands held him in place.  
"Re--mmphh" Tsuna didn't able finished his words when his lips caught by Giotto. Everything went so fast. He struggled, he moaned, he gasped, he panted, he screamed, he came._

He woke up.

* * *

Tsuna was lying on his bed, panting, sweating. He took some time to recognize his surrounding. His own room.

'What was that??' Tsuna thought

Then he felt something right beween his legs. Wet, sticky. He didn't need to look to make sure what is it, since he already sure what is it. Tsuna tensed when he heard the door of his room opened. He quickly puled the blanket up to cover his middle half.

* * *

Tsuna was sitting on the top of his bed when Reborn came into the room. Tsuna gave him an akward smile. 'Something's wrong.' Thought Reborn, but he need to go to school now, so he won't make a fuss about it.

"You're up." Reborn said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, yeah. Umm, Reborn, why am i here?"

"You passed out in the kitchen. Giotto carried you here."

"O-Oh."

"School's starting in a few minutes."

"Umm, i think i'm going to skip school, i don't feel realy well. Can I stay home?" Reborn raise his eyebrow at this, but he let it be. and nod.

"Fine. But stay home and don't go anywhere okay."

"Okay." Tsuna nod. Reborn turned and leave the room. When Tsuna heard the front door of his house closed, he quickly ran to his wardrobe to grab some clean cloths, and then to the bathroom.

* * *

The White sticky liquid is already down by his thigh when he reached the bathroom. Tsuna turned on the shower and cleaned himself along with the clothing he had on.

After Tsuna finished showering, he went to the kitchen. He remembered that his mom is in a trip when he found the kitchen empty. He sighed. No breakfast. But something on the dining table draw his attention.

"What's that?" Tsuna walked towards the table and reached out to the small plate on the middle of the table. There's a note on the top of it.

'Here's a plate of spagethi. Heat it up in the microwave before you ate it. Giotto.'

Tsuna looked down to the plate. It's covered with aluminiul foil. He opened it. a plain spagethi with meat and sauce on the top of it is laying there. Tsuna smiled. 'So 'that' person has some good side.'

Tsuna went to heat up the spagethi and make a glass of milk while waiting for it. After a few minutes he took the spagethi out and ate it. The taste is quite good. So a mafia boss can also cook, he chuckled.

* * *

After Tsuna done eating, he cleaned the dishes. Then, he went to the living room to read a manga. Then the door bell rang.

'Who's it?' Tsuna wondered.

"Wait a moment!' Tsuna run to get the door. He opened it.

A man is standing right in front of the door, making Tsuna move back a little to face him. Tsuna looked up at the man. He's white haired, and don't seem to be a japanese. He must be a foreigner. The white haired man smiled at him.

"Aha, you must be Tsuna-chan." the 'unknown' man said cheerfully.

"Umm, excuse me, but you're..." Tsuna's a little bit shocked when the stranger knew him and call him with that 'chan'

"I'm Byakuran! You can call me Byakuran-chan if you want!" The man called Byakuran shake his hand furiously.

"A-Ah. Byakuran-san then."

"Ahh, you're not cute." The older man give Tsuna a fake pout. Tsuna ignored it.

"Umm, so, Byakuran...san, what do you want?"

"I only want to met you personaly Tsuna-chan. You're so cute in real world. I understand why did 'that person' jumped to this time." Byakuran smiled and looked at Tsuna with his violet eyes.

"eh?" Tsuna looked at him with dumbfounded expression.

"Haha, It's nothing. Are you all alone right now?"

"Um, yeah. Everyone's out." Then a black limousine stopped right in front of them. The door opened and a man with red hair stepping out of it. He bowed to Tsuna and Byakuran. Tsuna bowed back at him, Byakuran just smiled.

"Byakuran-sama, it's time." The red head guy said in a monotone voice

"Eeeehhh? Already??? But Sho-chan!"

"There's no buts, let's get going. Uni-sama is already here." He said. Byakuran pouted, but the red headed guy didn't fall to those pout. Byakuran sighed.

"Fine." Then he turned to face Tsuna. "Please don't tell anyone 'bout this Tsuna-chan." Byakuran kissed Tsuna on the forehead. Tsuna Blused and stoned. "Until then, Tsuna-chan." Byakuran smirked and turned to walk toward The red headed guy. He waved at Tsuna, but Tsuna didn't realize it and stay silent, unmoving. Tsuna went back in with blank face. He sat on the sofa and staring at the celling.

'What was that?'

* * *

Tsu--na--yo--sh-i--Tsun-a--

Tsunayoshi.

Someone's calling his name. Tsuna opened his eyes when someone shake his body.

"Tsunayoshi. Wake up." Tsuna blinked. It's Giotto.

"Giotto?"

"*sighed* You're awake? Come on, let's have dinner first."

"Eh? What time is this???"

"It's already 9 o'clock in the evening."

"Ehhh??? I've been out that long."

"Yeah, i'm also wondered how could you sleep that long." Giotto sighed and pulled Tsuna up. He lead him to the kitchen. Reborn's already there. Giotto sat on the chair beside Reborn and Tsuna sat on the one right in front of him.

"Eat up." Giotto said, he picked forks for Tsuna and Reborn before picked one for himself. Tsuna looked down. It's a plate of baked lagsana. Tsuna sighed. The meal is going to be dominated by Italian food in this next few days.

"Who made this?" Tsuna asked, although he knew who is it. He put a full spoon into his mouth. It must be Gio--

"It's Reborn." Giotto said simply. Tsuna choked.

"Re-Reborn?" Tsuna paled and looked at Reborn. "You didn't put anything 'weird' in this did you??" Giotto chuckled.

"He didn't i put my eyes on him when he was cooking.

"oh." Tsuna calmed down. He put another full spoon into his mouth. This time he taste it troughly. It taste really delicious. "Taste realy good." Tsuna mumbled unconciously.

"Hmph, of course. Who made it." Reborn said with usual attitude.

"A Barbaric Tutor and the most dangerous hitman in the world." Tsuna said. Reborn glared at him. But it's not those usual frightening glare. It's just a light glare. Almost seems like 'joking'.

"How about my cooking?" Giotto asked.

"Reborn's is better." Tsuna mocked him.

"Ehhhh??? I think your tongue's broken. Reborn's food didn't taste good." A small 'crack' voice could be heard. Tsuna and Giotto turned to face Reborn. The fork is snapped into two. Reborn's face is dark.

"What did you just say?" Reborn said. His voice is filled with dark aura.

"H-Haha, n-nothing! Your food taste real good! really! I was just teasing Tsuna!" Giotto said, panickly.

"Hmph. Dare to say it once more time, i'll rip your throat." Reborn said cooly.

"Okay Okay, you can also rip my dick off. or eat it..." Giotto chuckled.

"Heh, I'll died afterwards. Better eat my own guts." Reborn said before put a spoonfull of lagsana into his mouth. Suddenly, Tsuna didn't have the mood to eat. His stomach is twisting.

'Great... I'm eating with some psycopath.'

"I think i'm done." Tsuna said.

"Eh? But there's still so much left." Giotto said.

"I can't eat anymore after hearing those ripping activities from both of you." Tsuna sighed. And turned to leave the table.

"Why don't you just sit here?" Giotto grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him. Tsuna turned to face Giotto and blushed. His face is only a mere inches from Giotto's. Then the memory from this morning dream flows trough his brain. His lower half quickly got the wonderful result. (You know what i meant by that v). Tsuna slapped Giotto's hand, ran into his room and slammed the door closed, leaving Reborn and Giotto stunned.

"What the hell hit his brain???" Giotto yelled. Reborn raised his eyebrow. Then he smirked.

"oh."

* * *

Tsuna quickly closed the door of his room, he kicked it way too hard, making a loud sound. But he didn't make a fuss about it. He need to do something with his lower half.

Tsuna sat beside his bed, unziped his pants. His member is poking out. He's already hard from that hold???? Why???? He is straight isn't heee??? He liked Kyoko! But those thougt won't helped him.

Tsuna slid his hand into his pants and grabbed his hard member. He let out a gasp. (Even when he's the one who hold it??? O_O) Then, he started to stroke his member at a slow pace, moaning a little. Since Reborn and Giotto would heard him if he's too loud. A picture of Giotto appeared in his mind. Fastening the stroke, he moaned harder. 'It felt really good. But he have to hurry or elsehe would be doomed.' Tsuna thought. He keep doing his 'work' when the someone called his name.

"Tsunayoshi?"

It's Giotto. 'Shit! He forgot to locked the door!' The door creaked open. Tsuna jumped to keep the Giotto from entering the room. But it's too late. Giotto's right in front of him. Processing the image his eyes have caught. Tsuna paled.

"G-Gio--"

"What the hell are you doing, Tsunayoshi." He said dangerously.

* * *

TBC~

A/N:

AGHHH! I've just realized that if i only change the document, it won't be moved to the top of the latest updates!

I'm sorry, I realized this at school when it's around 3 o'clock

My hardwork updated this at 4 in the morning goes into waste TAT

only sleep for 2 hours, blood shot eyes O.O

So, this chapter will be called 9th temporary before i removed the note ^^

* * *

Heeeghh! Is this still 17th???? It's already 18th in my place TAT.(Since it's GMT +8)

Sorry guys! Think I'm going to dely the 'lime' (not lemon) part into next chapter since i don't think i'll be able to finished it today.

And I don't dare to promise you when the next chapter will be out. Why?

BECAUSE! I can't write those damn wonderful LIME! See the one up there? IT SUCKS!!

I need to train in the mountain to be able to write lime. It's for my own sake and safety. WHY??

BECAUSE I'LL DIE SOON IF I WRITE LIME!

WHYYYY??????

BECAUSE I KEEP HITTING MY HEAD TO THE TABLE WHEN I WRITE IT

WHYYYYYYYYYYY????!!!!!!

*sigh* Because I don't have a strong heart. T_T

so, if someone's willing to teach me this so called 'Lime'

And Please Review, give me critiques and comment. I'm sure it'll help me. A LOT.

Thank you for those who're READING AND REVIEWING

LOVE YOU GUYS =3=


	9. author notes TTATT

I'm sorry.. but this is not an update...

*criessssss

too many sorry lately!

i never do as i've promised

i didn't do my responsibility!

hell! I haven't update my fic for months!

My deepest apologize for the readers

sometime i think that i should just end this story... should i?

I'm on my school holiday right now. But I'm so f*cked that i can't even write a short chapter for update.

..

I'll work for the update...soon?

..

well... i don't have any mood to write right now. but i'll try

..

so... yeah... lemon is way too hard for me to do T.T

and please visit my deviantart if you'd like to:

www. yocchantensai. deviantart. com (remove the space)

and the normal one (since my family and school mates know bout this one)

www. feliciaxd. deviantart. com (remove the spaces)

or my facebook: fe_li_ce_xd yahoo. com (if you want to add me, make sure you write some message like: i'm from or something like that since i rarely confirm if i don't know who add me... and don't write anything too 'fancy' (you know what i mean by that) since it's my real account. means my family and friends knew bout it)

so thank you very much..

ughh.. i felt so guilty right now TTATT

*bows to ground .


End file.
